


His Love's Tale

by babyboofromjaeju



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 22,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboofromjaeju/pseuds/babyboofromjaeju
Summary: Seungkwan and Hansol used to date.Soonyoung is Seungkwan's best friend and he hates Hansol.





	1. Ver-

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover from Asianfanfics @babyboofromjaeju

Boo Seungkwan woke up after two years from his coma. He shocked everyone , his parents , his best friend and also his family doctor. His parents told him that he was involved in an accident two years ago near his school.

4 months later...

[Boo’s]

‘Good morning class. Today our friend will join us back after two years. So , please welcome our Mr. Boo Seungkwan.’ All my classmates clapped and cheered when I walked into the class. Since when did they care about me? Pfft! Fake people. Oh yeah...they actually cared when it involved my money. Cause my father supported this school with his money.

‘Seungkwan? Are you okay?’ Miss Jeon asked. ‘Huh? Yeah...I’m okay. So , can I sit now?’ I asked her back. ‘Sure. Anywhere you like.’ I muttered thank you while walking to the seat beside Soonyoung , my best friend. ‘Hey Soon. Can I ask you something?’ He turned his head and nodded. ‘It’s not Soon. It’s Hoshi.’ He said. What a dumb this guy. Hoshi? Are you kidding me? I wonder how he was accepted into this 3-1 that full with bunch of genius  people like me , of course.

‘Why the hell all those people care about me , huh?’ He smirked. ‘Your money of course. No-no...I mean your father’s money.’ Look? I knew it. They just cared about money. By the way , Soonyoung...I mean Hoshi became my friend since middle school. He was a great dancer and became the President of Pledis High School Dance Club. He’s dating this Seokmin guy from Class 3-3. He told me , he was too lonely when I was in coma for 6 months so...he date Seokmin. Umm , yeah. You unloyal chubby cheek brat! I’m jealous of you Soonyoung...Oops! Hoshi. The hell with his love for this Hoshi name?!

** At canteen. **

I was sitting at my usual place with Hoshi and Seokmin , who doing this sweet couple stuff that gross the hell out of me. Euwww! Really , Hoshi? And yeah...I decide to call him Hoshi since he begged me to called him with that weird name. ‘Where on earth did you get this Hoshi name , huh?’ I just don’t get his obsession sometimes. ‘That name was my stage name that Seokmin came up with. He’s sweet , right? I just love him.’ He said with person in love face. Gross. ‘What the- My virgin ears was raped by your diabolic love phase. Gross.’ I make an irritated face infront of him. This brat was really...

‘Boo. Don’t say that to him. You used to say things like that when you date Ver-. Oh gosh! This stupid mouth of mine.’ Joshua slapped his mouth. I saw Hoshi’s face changed and he looked like he about to kill someone. ‘Josh. I dare you to say his name now.’ He said with his anger-controlling mode voice. Why the hell he was so angry with that guy? Who the hell is he? His ex-boyfriend? Totally not. If he was...I will definitely know him. Plus , that Lee Seokmin was his first love.

Dear best friend , just wait till I ask you thousand of questions that guy. Wait.


	2. Kwon's Words

Bunch of handsome guys walked proudly to the school’s cafeteria. Girls and boys became crazy everytime they saw those guys walked around the school. There were four of them. Most of them came from a rich or well-known family except that one guy. Let’s meet , Choi Seungcheol/S.Coups , the leader. He came from well-known prosecutor’s family. Next , Wen Junhui/Jun , China’s Prince. He’s the son of the richest businessman in China. Now , it’s Kim Mingyu , the hot guy who don’t even know his sister’s age. He came from a family with both parents work as a chef. His father owns a restaurant while his mother works at a well-known hotel. Hansol Vernon Chwe , he came from an ordinary family and all we know that he was halfer.

[Chwe’s]

My fatigue due to basketball tournament last week still remain. Yet , here I am in school waiting for boredness. Actually , school never boring me but that two years without him. School just the place for me waiting to die. Waiting him to come back takes forever...still , i held my hope high. I stopped my steps when Mingyu , ‘Sol...I saw him at the hotel.’ He said. I felt someone bumped into my back. It’s Seungcheol. ‘Damn Chwe! I almost broke my beautiful nose.’ Tsk! Such a drama king. ‘Don’t you dare lying to my face , Ming.’ I looked at him. All I saw was truth. He was telling the truth.

‘Why would I lie when it comes to him. I saw him talking to his sisters at the lobby while waiting for my mom. You know that my mom works at his family’s hotel. ’ Yeah , of course I know his mom works there. If he came back...sure he was somewhere around school. Finally , my school life will shining again.

** At cafeteria. **

‘Josh. I dare you to say his name now.’ That’s Kwon Soonyoung’s voice. Sure , I know that Kwon Soonyoung was his best friend. That chubby cheek guy was scary as hell when he was furious. I knew that based on my experience. ‘Sol...Hansol!’ Coups nudged my shoulder. What the hell this guy want from me? ‘What?’ I asked. ‘Look there. Looks like you have to deal with someone after this.’ He told me to look at Kwon Soonyoung’s group table.

I saw him. Finally , after two years. He looked fine but a little paler and he lose weight. It’s okay. He was still cute like before. I felt the urged to hug him tightly. I missed him freaking bad. But I know that Kwon Soonyoung will kill me if I go near him.

‘I see...he look fine.’ Mingyu said. ‘Yeah. You’re right.’ I replied , not taking my eyes off him yet. ‘Go talk to him , man.’ Jun suggested. ‘I really like to , but that Kwon Soonyoung will not let me return alive for sure.’ They laughed. ‘Yes. Definitely.’ Jun patted my back.

I finished my meal once the bell ring. Students were running hurriedly to their own class. While walking to my class , I bumped into someone. Guess what? It’s Kwon Soonyoung. ‘You! Listen , Chwe. I know that you already knew that Boo Seungkwan was back. But remember this in your jerk brain. Don’t you dare say a word with him. Don’t even go near him. Are you clear?’ He warned. ‘Huh? Yes. Cle...clear?’ I answered , hesitantly. ‘What kind of answer is that , Chwe? Whatever. Anyway , remember all of that.’ He walked away leaving four of us speechless. ‘Whoa. That dude sure had guts.’ Coups commented. That Kwon Soonyoung...he scared me everytime.

 


	3. Speech (Part 1)

All the hotel staff were busy doing their own given jobs. The preparation for Boo Seungkwan’s Welcome Back party was havoc. Well...their beloved young director was getting all well and lovely. Everybody love him. Why not? He was kind , bubbly and intelligent guy. But one thing they missed so much about him. His talkativeness. They rarely heard his never ending chat anymore.

[Boo’s]

He was busy dressing up for his party when his parents came into his room. His face lit up. He was sure way too happy seeing his parents happy smile. ‘Aww...our son sure looks fine.’ My mom exclaimed excitedly while my father only nodded , smiling. ‘I miss you guys , seriously.’ I hugged them tightly. I felt relieved seeing their faces. ‘Seriously , mom. No need for such a big welcome back party actually.’ I said. My parents laughed. ‘It’s not me who makes decision. It’s our staff. They were the one insisted to hold this big party for you.’ My father answered. ‘Oh really? I don’t expect that to come. By the way , are you inviting all my schoolmates for real? I thought Jinsol noona lied earlier.’ My father just nodded his head. ‘Knock knock. Are you ready , brother?’ Both of my sisters said. ‘Yeah , sure.’ I walked out of the room together with my parents and sisters.

At Diamond’s Hotel Ballroom

I was left alone outside the ballroom as the emcee welcoming my family members first. Well , he was the main character today. The ballroom’s door opened when the emcee welcoming me in. ‘Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome our main character , Director Boo Seungkwan.’ I walked confidently on the aisle. I can see my schoolmates and classmates. Continue my walking , I can see my grandmother , aunties , uncles and cousins. At the VVIP area , I can see my best friend , Hoshi and his boyfriend , Seokmin together with my close friends , Joshua , Woozi , Jeonghan and Minghao. They smiled brightly at me especially Hoshi. He looked creepy to be honest. I sat beside Soojung noona together with my family.

Now , speech time. Honestly , everyone anticipate this. So do I. After two years , of course I wanted to know what they thinked about me. The emcee welcoming my father to give his speech. He standing at the podium , smiling at me. He told that he was grateful that god gave me another chance to be together with him and how much he loves me. My mom’s speech left everyone teared up. You know...mom’s heart. Now , let’s hear that unloyal chubby cheeks brat’s speech. ‘Ehem...Annyeonghasaeyo. I’m Hosh- No , I mean Kwon Soonyoung.’ I laughed at his intro. That idiot surely makes my day. ‘Shut up , Boo Seungkwan. I try to speak here.’ He embarassed for sure. His face was gotten a bit red. Thankfully , the air conditioners work perfectly. I muttered a sorry and let him continues his speech.

‘You know , when I saw you involved in that accident two years ago , I felt my world fall apart. I ran towards the street not caring if cars were there and took you in my arms. I cried like a mad person. Shouting for someone to call the ambulance. Your blood were everywhere. Although you condition was getting worse , you know what? You told me that you was grateful befriend with me. You told me to consider your parents and family as mine because I don’t have anyone except you in my life. After that , you became silenced. I was crying real hard at the hospital. I waited and waited you infront of the surgery room until your family arrived from Jeju. They hugged me and told me that you can handled it all well. I believe them. Because they just like my family. When I know that you went into coma-state not knowing for how long , I was devastated. I told myself if something happened to you , I’m going to kill myself and die with you because I don’t want to live in a world without you , Boo Seungkwan. And I wanted you to know that I truely , really , sincerely and completely cared for you , dear friend. Thank you for awake and continue being my friend.’ He ended his speech leaving everyone crying and speechless. Everyone cheered loudly when I hugged him. How can this guy became this sweet? This Kwon Soonyoung...I mean Hoshi was truely a great friend for me.


	4. Speech (Part 2)

Everyone were happily enjoying the foods , drinks and chatting with other guests. While there was someone walking back and forth in the ballroom. Thinking whether to do it or not. He know that he might be killed tonight if he do it. But , what he has to do it. It’s now or never.

[Boo’s]

I was chatting with my cousin , Jeon Wonwoo. It’s been a long time since I last saw him. Luckily , he told me that he’s going to stay at my house until graduation since my uncle and aunt had to move from America to France. Well...they were the fashionista family. Both of his parents were fashion designer. Hoshi came to me and I introduced him to my cousin. ‘Hosh , this is my cousin , Jeon Wonwoo. And Wonwoo , I’m sure you know him from the speech earlier.’ I laughed. ‘Of course. Dude , your speech was heartfelt. I wondered why you didn’t date my cousin. By the way , let’s get along.’ He said , offered a handshake. ‘Whoa. That’s no-no. Me and him? No way. I’m not into his chubby cheeks , man.’ Wonwoo laughed. Hoshi glared at me with his not so big eyes. This guy was sure funny. ‘What the hell , Boo. I’m not that bad. At least , I have Seokmin and you stay forever single for your lifetime.’ I laughed , again. ‘He already have a boyfriend , Won.’ I said. ‘How bad is that.’ Wonwoo laughed.

Suddenly , an emcee going up to the podium. Hmm , looks like he about to say something. Everyone stopped what they doing and paid attention towards the emcee. ‘Attention. Looks like someone was late for his speech. How about I give him a chance to speak. Can I , director?’ I nodded. ‘Great. Well let us welcome our Mr....’ A man who wearing a blue black tuxedo and blonde hair walked up the stage. I heard Woozi cursed under his breath. Hoshi looked like he about to exploded right at that place. Luckily , Seokmin was there holding him. Joshua and Jeonghan gulped their drink , calming their innerself.

Hoshi , Woozi , Joshua and Jeonghan were about to walked towards the stage and killed the hell out of that guy. I stopped them. Hoshi looked at me , questioning. ‘Let him speak. I want to hear him out.’ I said. ‘If you wish too.’ Four of them said. That guy looked somehow nervous and having a hard time to start his speech. ‘Hey , relax. Just speak.’ I told him. He smiled a bit at me. Does he having hard time speaking korean? Because he looked like foreigner.

‘Good evening. I’m Hansol Vernon Chwe.’ So , he was that Ver- guy that Hoshi really hated. But , why? ‘Thank you for inviting me to this wonderful party. What I’m going to say is...is...is that. Actually , I am Boo Seungkwan’s boyfriend before he the accident. I just want to say that I really missed him and I love you more than basketball and anything in this world. So , please come back to me.’ That guy words left me speechless. My mouth left agaped. What the freaking hell this guy saying? He’s my boyfriend? What the actual fuck?

 

Hoshi was furious and he walked like a freaking king kong and pushed that guy down. And straddled him. He choked that guy and cursed loudly for everyone to hear. ‘What? Wonderful party? Yeah , it was freaking wonderful before but then you came and spoil my mood and also this party! You son of freaking pig! I going to kill you right now! And not regretting doing it because everytime your death memorial day I’m going to get freaking drunk and singing Christmas’s Carol because that day was definitely the happiest day in my whole life , you dumbhead!! I’m going to freaking kill you now , Hansol Vernon Chwe! And nobody can stop me now! Die! Die!’ Seokmin , Woozi , Jeonghan and Joshua were struggling to pull Hoshi off that guy before that guy could actually die tonight.

‘Honey , stop! Don’t choked him anymore. He’s going to die for real , honey. I definitely don’t want you to get caught by police and being put in jail. No! Stop for god’s sake.’ Seokmin speaked loudly for Hoshi to hear. But he seem more into killing that guy. ‘Lee Seokmin , don’t you dare to stop me from killing this guy. Don’t make me do all my taekwondo steps on you!’ Hoshi really seem crazy right now. And here I am , standing not knowing what to do because I was too shocked to react. ‘Oh my god! KWON SOONYOUNG!! Stop! Stop what are you doing this instance.’ He stopped his killing attempted when he heard me screaming. Someone was helping that guy standing. I guess that was his friends. ‘You not supposed to say Oh My God.’ Vernon or Hansol , I don’t know what to call him said. ‘Shut up! Don’t make me kill you. I don’t even know you , okay? Why the hell you going mental earlier? You just doing chaos at my party. Damn you , man.’ I said to him while controlling my mood. He really pissed me off.


	5. Bitter

That incident became viral through all the SNS in Korea and Worldwide. All that happened because of this one mental person who somehow forgot to eat his medicine. Unfortunately , he forgot his medicine during the party. Pledis High School was flooded with reporters from all the magazine agency that available in Korea. They all waiting for three main characters , Boo Seungkwan (The Lover Boy Who Friend with A Killer) , Hansol Vernon Chwe (The So-Called Loyal Lover of Boo Seungkwan) and Kwon Soonyoung or Hoshi (The Almost Becoming Killer who own 3rd-degree black belt in Taekwondo). The principal and teachers were having headache since early in the morning and this chaos will not end until the three main characters arrive.

The problem was...all three main characters were hiding in the bushes near the school. Two of them were freaking pissed off since last night and they feel like to kill that one guy who the cause to all of this havoc.

[Chwe’s]

I can sense that his Boo and that Kwon Soonyoung were burning two holes towards my head. They looked like they about to lose the rationalism and teamed up to kill him and throw his corpse into a deep sea so nobody will find him. ‘This is all your fault , you idiot.’ Boo yelled loud enough for three of us to hear. ‘That was the only way for me to gain your attention , Boo.’ I replied , smiling. He laughed too. Yes , he laughed...no , I mean faking a laugh. ‘Haha. Keep laughing and I will make sure this is your last laugh.’ Boo disses. ‘Serve your right , dumb.’ Kwon Soonyoung smirked. Ergh! Can this guy not...

It’s almost 8 a.m. and thankfully we have enter the school , thanks to that Kwon Soonyoung taekwondo skills. The two of them simply ignored me the moment we entered the school. Act like nothing happen and walked coolly to their class. Sadly , I was not in the same class as Boo. He and that Kwon Soonyoung were the genius classes while I’m stucked in class 3-4 together with those three dumb guys.

‘Wow , Sol. How early can you get here already?’ Coups said while smirking. ‘Shut up , Cheol. We stucked behind the bushes figuring out how to enter the school. Yet , you are here flirting with your desk. How crazy can you get?’ Way to ruin my mood , Choi Seungcheol. ‘Not as crazy as you. Remember , yesterday?’ He laughed. Mingyu and Jun also laughed their ass off , remembering yesterday incident. ‘Just...Shut up , okay?’ I said , closing that topic. Oh...how great! It’s Mathematics class. I’m screwed.

** At locker hall. **

I was leaning against my locker since the class ended. I saw that Boo was walking with his group of friends. He put all his books in his locker and then locked it. I saw that he was about to walk away towards the school’s gate so , I chased after him. I grabbed his wrist , shocking him. ‘What the-! Hey , what do you think you’re doing?’ he asked , pissed off. I can saw that his friends giving death glare at me. I stared at his face , taking a deep breath. ‘Boo , I just want to say sorry for all the chaos I make. Can you perhaps , forgive me?’ I said , looking into his eyes. ‘You’re forgiven. Well now , excuse me. I have to go home. And never bother appear infront of me again. Thank you.’ He said. Wow! That's.. bitter.


	6. Love, Boo

Four of them enjoying their weekends at their usual cafe. Actually , only three were enjoyed. The other one was truly sulking since yesterday. So , Mingyu decided to ask that Hansol Vernon.

[Chwe’s]

I kept remembering his words from yesterday. It’s bitter. He told me not to appear infront of him again! I can’t do that. I really like him. Loves him. Adore him. My thoughts got interrupted by Mingyu’s question. ‘Aye , Sol. What’s up with you? Sulking all day.’ He asked , curiously. I looked at three of them. Whoa , they really seemed curious. ‘I said sorry to Boo yesterday.’ I replied with lifeless tone. ‘Okay. Then? Did he say anything back?’ Coups asked. ‘Uh huh. He said he forgive me and told me not to appear infront of him , again.’ I pouted.

‘Did he perhaps remember things , two years ago?’ Jun startled me with his question. ‘I don’t know. He doesn’t even remember me , Jun. How can he remember that?’ They nodded , agreeing with me. ‘I’m sure he said that because he was pissed off with your mental attitude. You screwed his party , may I reminded you.’ I scoffed at Mingyu. The other two just laughed , totally agree with Mingyu. You guys , really... ‘You sure spoiled my mood even more , Ming.’ Pfft! This rich-brat who doesn’t even know his sister’s age.

** At home. **

‘I’m back.’ But nobody seemed to be home. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and locked the door. I threw my body on the bed , feeling tired. I took my phone and staring at my lock screen. He sure going to be so mad if I told him the truth , right? I put my phone down and took something in my closet. It’s a box. Filled with our pictures , polaroid , gifts and a letter that he told me to read after 2 years. I slowly open the letter , anticipated about the contents.

 

_From : Boo~_

_To : Hansollie^^_

_Yeay! It’s been two years already if you reading this letter. You have to know how thankful I am meeting someone like you , who loves me although I like being bitchy more. Thank you for staying with me even I’m not that good enough for you. I know I always being the spoiled-kid towards you. I mean you know right , how much I have been spoiled by my parents._

_I also know that I’m not that sweet kind of boyfriend type. Writing this letter also makes me cringed my fingers and toes too. Ergh! I can’t do this anymore. But you have to know one thing for sure. I love you._

_Love , Boo._

 

My heart beats really fast. Reading this makes me regreted doing those things to him. How could you , Hansol? How could you play with his heart! If only I heard what that Kwon Soonyoung told me to do. You such an idiot , Hansol Vernon Chwe. I put the letter back in the envelope and kept it back in the box , before laying on the bed. I really have to think way to make up with him. Think! Think!


	7. Jeon Wonwoo

Everyone attention seemed to be interupted by something. More specific , someone. The students especially girls were squealing about how cute that person , how handsome he is and plan on how to get him for them. He was like a king with many followers behind him. Tons of pictures were taken by the girls and also boys. That’s mean , there are many pictures of him will be upload on the official website for Students of Pledis High School. Those pictures are surely going to spread all over the internet. Sure , the admins going to make a voting page for The School with Most Good Looking Students poll. And of course , Pledis High School always on top for 6 years.

[Boo’s]

Wow! He sure popular in his first day here. You’re lucky being born with crazily handsome face. ‘Hey , Boo!’ He greeted. I waved my hand telling him to come near. ‘Aye , Wonwoo. I guess you already on fire for you first day in school.’ I put my arm on his shoulder and walked to the school’s administration office. ‘Your school’s students were sure weird.’ I laughed at his words. ‘That was totally normal here , Won. They really react like that when hot students get into this school. Usually , it will last for a month. But , since you are the son of the world famous designers...I can’t really guess. So , bear it.’ I patted his shoulder. He just nodded before entering the principal’s room.

** In class 3-1. **

I entered the class together with my cousin , Jeon Wonwoo. All my classmates gasped when they saw Wonwoo standing beside me. This brat sure caught many peoples attention. But , I can totally understand them this time. I mean , just look at his appearance. You can just guess that he had a great sense in fashion. He was born to look awesome , like me of course.

I left Wonwoo standing beside our homeroom teacher and sat on my place beside Hoshi. The teacher told him to introduce himself. All the girls totally melted hearing his voice. ‘Hi. I’m Jeon Wonwoo. I came from the United States and I’ll continue my studies here until graduation. I’m also the cousin of Boo Seungkwan. Please , take a good care of me.’ He ended his intro with a bow. All my classmates cheered on him and the girls were totally fighting when the teacher told him to choose his seat. However , the girls left broken when Wonwoo choose to seat beside Woozi. I pity you , girls.

The fun things was all the girls left more broken than ever when the teacher announce our test’s date. Girls , you guys better study than flirting. Think about your future first.

** At cafeteria. **

We were laughing hard when Wonwoo told us about his experience schooling in America for almost thirteen years. We stopped laughing when we saw that Wonwoo staring someone. Five of us looked to where he was looking and guess what , he was staring at Kim Mingyu. A friend of that mental Hansol Vernon Chwe. ‘Seriously , Won. Kim Mingyu?’ I said , unable to believe it yet. He was smiling when he heard his name. ‘So , his name was Mingyu. It suits him. Boo , can you get me his phone number? Please...’ He pleaded. ‘What?! Are you even real? I don’t even friend with him. How can I get you his number , huh?’ I replied , disbelief.

‘Oh come on , Boo. I saw him talking with your boyfriend. I’m sure you can ask him for Mingyu’s number. Boo , my love life depends on you. Help your cousin for once.’ This brat! I’m close enough to rip that face of yours. Luckily , you’re my favorite cousin. God! Save me. ‘Fine. I’ll help you get his number. Oh god , Won. But , seriously? My boyfriend? You’re not talking about that Hansol guy , right?’ I said. ‘I’m totally talking about that Hansol guy , Boo. You perfect for each other.’ He grinned , widely. I stared at him in disbelief. I swore Hoshi rolled his eyes at Hansol Vernon Chwe’s name.


	8. Date

You know , it’s true that we...human can’t totally predict what to happen. Sometimes , it seemed to be an ordinary day until something unexpectedly happen to us. Like today , the wheather looks fine , seem like it will not rain. And the students also entering the school in their usual manners and behaviours. Nothing seemed weird. Nothing. The students also studying hard like usual especially the test is around the corner. The students also eat , drink , chatting and hangout like usual at the cafeteria. Everything seemed normal.

But , there’s someone tapping the table with his fingers think about helping his stupid cousin.

[Boo’s]

This Jeon Wonwoo was really going to be the death of me. Why the hell I agree to help him with his so-called love life? And I swore Hoshi was burning holes on my head. Luckily , Seokmin just got back from his singing competition yesterday. If not , Hoshi will totally kick my ass off because no one except Seokmin can stop his violent acts when he angry at me. Sorry , Soon. I mouthed ‘Sorry’ to Hoshi and he nodded his head. Telling me , he understand. Oh my best buddy , Kwon Soonyoung. I love you , friend.

‘Listen , Jeon Wonwoo. You’re totally going to pay me for this.’ I said with my fist near his precious nose. I swear I’m nearly anough to punch him. This brat! ‘Okay. Excuse me for a moment. Wish me luck.’ Wonwoo grinned while Hoshi and Woozi make a fighting gesture. While Jeonghan and Joshua seemed to be in their on world. Those two , really...

[Chwe’s]

I was busy eating when Jun nudged my elbow. ‘What now , Jun?’ I asked. He freaking disturbed me eating this large size sandwiches. ‘Am I seeing it wrong or Boo Seungkwan really walking to our table?’ I choked on my food when Jun said that. Mingyu hand me the water and I took a few gulped of the water. I was wiped my watery eyes and look over Seungkwan. Did God really heard my prayers? How come Boo Seungkwan came to our table.

He stopped near me and tapped the table. He still did those habit when he nervous. Are you nervous , Boo Seungkwan? ‘Hansol Vernon Chwe. Come see me for a while. I’ll wait you at lockers hall. Don’t be late!’ And he walked away. I saw Seungcheol , Mingyu and Jun stopped eating. ‘Hansol Vernon son of Chwe , is that even real? I’m not hallucinating , right?’ Coups remarked. Me too , can’t believe this whole situation yet. ‘Well guys , excuse me.’ I stood up and walked to the lockers hall.

** At lockers hall. **

[Boo’s]

I saw that mental walking towards me. I swore I really want to rip that smile on his face. You don’t actually think I don’t know what you have done to me , right? Well if that so , you’re wrong. Hoshi had told everything to me. He stopped walking just a few steps from me. Wow! How dare you come this close to me?

‘Hey , ten more steps to the back please.’ He did what I told him. Hmm , I guess things going easy for me. ‘Listen , here. Don’t you dare to think that I really want to see you. I just had to done this , okay?’ He nodded. Hmm , good. ‘Can you give me your friend , Kim Mingyu’s phone number?’ I asked him. His eyes went big as if he was to shock to say anything. ‘What?’ He asked , disbelief. This mental... ‘I said , can you give me your friend , Kim Mingyu’s phone number? This will be the last time.’ He looked at me , frowning. Emm , why the hell he looking at me like that?

‘Fine. On one condition and you have to agree. Or else I won’t give you his phone number.’ He said with a smirked. The hell?! ‘Ergh. Fine. What’s your condition?’ I asked him , totally not interested. I’m sure he just going to ask me to teach him for the test. ‘Go on a date with me for the whole day.’ He said with a really confident manner. ‘What?! Are you kidding me? A date with you? Never in my life. No!’ I am totally disagree. Hoshi will serious beat the hell out of him , if he know about this. Wow! This motherfucker. Where did he got all the guts to say that?

[Chwe’s]

Condition. Let me think...ah ha! ‘Go on a date with me for the whole day.’ I said , confidently. His stared at me disbelief. He’s so cute when he shocked. ‘What?! Are you kidding me? A date with you? Never in my life. No!’ I knew that he will totally disagree. So , ‘Fine. Goodbye , then.’ I waved my hand and walked away from him. Boo Seungkwan , please say that you agree. Please...Boo Seungkwan! ‘Fine! I’ll go on date with you then , idiot! Inform me when you already have a plan.’ He said and walked away. But , I don’t have his number. ‘Wait! I can’t inform you when I don’t even have your number.’ I said. Is it the day where I finally go his number came after years?

‘Huh? Ergh. Give me your phone.’ He said with a hand asking for my phone. I took my phone and put it on his hand. I purposely touched his hand slightly. His hand still feel the same but a little bit rough than before. I examined his features while he was busy typing something on my phone. I still had that cute pout when he focus on something. It’s cute. I don’t even realized that he put back the phone in my pocket and walked away. All I did was grinning ear to ear.


	9. Hansollie~

The group became silenced when a lifeless figure walked to them and sat at his previous place. Hoshi looked over him , worried if something bad had happened. And the cause of his problem , Wonwoo shaking his legs , feeling excited somehow.

He sighed and bumped his head on the table hardly , causing everyone gasped loudly and make Woozi ran to get some ice. Oww , that sure hurted.

[Boo’s]

I bumped my head on the table , hardly. Everyone gasped at the sound. Hoshi came sat beside me , pulling me from the table and examined my forehead. He said that I have cause slightly big bruise and told Woozi to get him some ice. I looked over the hot guys table , earning a worried look from Hansol Vernon Chwe. What are looking at? This was all your fault.

‘The hell , Boo. Why did you bumped your head like that? Your forehead was bruised.’ Hoshi said while putting the ice on my forehead. I heard my phone beeped. A massage from Hansol Vernon Chwe.

 

_From : Hansollie~_

_This is Hansol. Here is Mingyu’s number : 010-6040 XXXX . I already keep my promise. So you have too. I’ll message you when I already have plan for our date. Ah! Remember to save my number._

 

Huh? I still have his number. And the hell?! I saved it as Hansollie~!! What on earth , Boo Seungkwan! You sure was a cheesy kind of person like Joshua said you are. Oh my god! I can’t let someone see this or else I die from this embarassing thing. I have to make sure I change this name later. I wanna puke , really!

‘Jeon Wonwoo. I already send his number to your phone. Check your message. Because of you , I have to go on date with him. You idiot! I hate you , Won.’ Wonwoo checked his message and grinned. Meanwhile , Hoshi dropped the icebag when he heard about that date thing. ‘Thank you so much , cousin. I’ll pay you later. I promise. But a date with him won’t hurt , right? Just go. You can make him pay for your food and all.’ This Jeon Wonwoo , how cool you can be? Sure , a date with him won’t hurt but it hurt if Hoshi beat me later. God , please spare me.

‘So , you’re saying that you will go on a date with him. And why is that?’ Hoshi asked. I knew this was coming. I knew it! ‘Actually , he promise me that he will give Mingyu’s number if I go on a date with him. And he just kept his promise a while ago. So , I really have to keep mine too. You know that I hate to break promise.’ I said while defending my head with my arms. He surely will hit me on the head. ‘I know. Just go. I won’t stop you. But! If something happen during your date , I will totally hunt him even in his sleep. Who know , if he will confess about what he did to you two years ago , right? Just careful , Boo.’ Hoshi patted my back and smiled a little. Kwon Soonyoung...why did you have to be this kind? I hate you. But I love you. ‘Okay , Hosh. Thank you.’ I said to him before putting my head on his shoulder.


	10. Tomorrow

All the students were gathered in the school hall. It seemed like the principal wanted to talk about their upcoming test. Everyone were giving a full attention to the principal who talked about result. Apparently , he said that the classes arrangement will be made for the next semester based on their result. How great!

[Chwe’s]

So , the class arrangement will be made based on the result. That’s mean , I have to study hard like hell to get into the same class as Boo. I’m in class 3-4 for goodness’s sake! And he was in class 3-1! Sure I have to study really hard. Luckily , I’m not the only one that have to study hard. Looked like Mingyu want to be in the same class with his boyfriend , Wonwoo. Yes , it’s been a month since they dating. Seungcheol said he wants to be in the same class as Woozi , his crush. And Jun , he wants to tackle Minghao’s heart with his result.

** A week before test. **

I am stucked in my room , studying like crazy. My parents were shocked , seeing their son study hard for the first time since I started highschool.

** Two days before test. **

I caught a fever. No way! Damn fever. I have to study for god’s sake. My mom told me to rest but I stubbornly studying behind her back at night.

** Test week. **

Tick tock. Tick tock. The clock in my class ticking. Damn , clock! You making me nervous. Mr. Han passed the test questions paper for all students. He told us to open the paper. And what surprise me , I can answered most of the questions. God! Seemed like my efforts was paying.

Next day also been a good day for me. Well , it’s English test and also Korean test. I mastered both. Yes!

Today was the last day for the test. It’s been a week since the test started. I am getting really nervous today because it’s Chemistry for god’s sake. But , thanks to Mingyu’s clever boyfriend. I can answered lots of the questions.

Fuhh! The test finally ended. And tonight I’m going to tell Boo about our date tomorrow. Yeay! I’m excited. Really excited. ‘Looks like someone was happy.’ I heard Cheol’s voice. ‘Hell yeah! I’m really happy. The test ended and I’m going to have a date with Seungkwan tomorrow. Wish me luck , man.’ I high-fived him and walked back home.

 

 

That night I send a massage to Boo about the date. I’m feeling nervous somehow.

 

 _To : Boo~_ (Hansol changed it from Boo Seungkwan to Boo~)

            _Hi. So , I decide to go on a date with you , tomorrow. Wait me at school’s gate. I will pick you up at 8 a.m._

_Keep your promise , Boo. By the way , this is Hansol. I’m sure you save my number , right?_

He pressed the send button and waited for the reply. His phone beeped ten minutes later. A massage arrived. It’s Boo Seungkwan. Yes! He replied. You won a jackpot , Hansol Vernon.

 

_From : Boo~_

_Okay. Don’t you dare to be late. I’ll kill you._

_I’m going to sleep. Don’t need to reply._

 

He laughed lightly after reading his message. He decide not to reply and wait to see him tomorrow. He shut his phone and drifted off to sleep. He can’t wait for tomorrow.


	11. Date (Part 1)

The weather seemed nice to have a date. The sun was shining brightly and the wind blows nicely. The two of them already getting dressed up for the date. One was putting lots of efforts for today’s look. The other one , just getting dressed up slowly without putting much effort.

[Boo’s]

I decided to put on my light blue sweater , dark blue jeans and a pair of red converse. Why would I put up much effort for that dumbass? I’m just keeping my promise. I don’t think this as an actual date but just a hangout. Besides , I look awesome wearing anything. Marked that! After putting my phone and wallet in my pocket , I headed downstair. I greeted my driver and get into the car.

The clock shows 7.59 a.m. when I arrived at school’s gate. He was already there , waiting. A slightly guilty feeling hit me , seeing him waiting for me. I get off the car and walked to him. He smiled when he saw me walking to him. Vernon, are you that happy seeing me?

‘You’re here! Come on , let’s go.’ He grabbed my wrist and dragged me. ‘Hansol Vernon Chwe , mind to let go my hand?’ I said loud enough for him to hear. He stopped walking and turn his body. ‘Call me Hansol and I’ll let go your hand.’ He smirked. Don’t make me punch your face. ‘Fine. Let go of me , Hansol?’ I said. Oh my god! I swore I cringed a little. That’s just euwww! He grinned but then let go of my hand. Thank you for being cooperative.

‘By the way , where are we going now?’ I asked , slightly curious. He looked at me for a while and he continue walking beside me. ‘Let’s have a breakfast , first. I’m starving.’ He said while patting his stomach. Breakfast? Great. I’m actually starving too. So , he decide to bring me to his favourite cafe. We were greeted by a few staff who seemed to know him and also...me? It actually creeped me a bit. He told me to order whatever I want. So , I ordered pure cocoa drink and sandwiches. I can’t bring myself to order an expensive food because I heard about him a little from Hoshi.

The foods arrived ten minutes later and we started to eat , silently. The sandwiches was delicious and the drink was great. I like this place! I’m going to bring my group here someday. It’s awkward between us since we did not talked to each other. Well , I just don’t know what to talk about. I barely know him too. After finishing our foods , I waited for him outside while he payed the bill. I heard the cafe’s bell ring. He shocked me a little when I turned my head. Since when did he get here?

‘What a great breakfast. Thanks.’ I saw him smiling. He turned his head , looking at me and then looked back to the front. ‘You’re welcome. Tell me if you want to come again. I’ll bring you again.’ Me? Coming here with you , again? No. ‘Well , thanks. But maybe I will come here alone or with my group.’ He smiled dropped a little. Am I a bit harsh with my words?

After the breakfast , we hopped on the bus and headed to the amusement park. How cliche can you be Hansol Vernon Chwe? Amusement Park? Really?


	12. Date (Part 2)

The amusement park was flooded with families , children , students and...couples. Well , it’s weekend and many people sure like to come here to release their stress. The amusement park was filled with unique rides and games.  They also had a big ice-skating area in the middle of the park. There was also many shops selling goods and foods for the visitors.

[Chwe’s]

When we entered the amusement park , I saw his eyes lit up with excitement. His mouth also curved into a big smile when he saw all the rides and games. It makes me happy seeing him like that. It been a while since I saw him that happy after his comeback. He flinced when I pat lightly on his shoulder. ‘Hey , wanna to try the rides?’ He nodded. ‘Sure.’ I held his hand into mine and bring him to ride the roller-coaster. He don’t tell me to let go his hand because he was to busy looking around the park. I guess , it’s been a while for him to hangout.

He shaked his legs excitedly while waiting for the coaster to arrived at the terminal. Honestly , I was freaking nervous riding this. I just hope I won’t die. I jumped a little when he called me. Looks like the coaster just arrived. I stared at him when he quickyly sat down on the front seat of the coaster while I can feel my legs slowly turned jelly. ‘What are you looking at? Are you perhaps scared?’ He teased. No! No! I can’t showed him this side of me. ‘What? Me? Scared? No! Nothing scared me at all.’ I said , acting cool. He smirked. ‘Okay. If you say so. Oh! Sit down will you?’ He whinned.

The coaster slowly started to move and I can felt my heart beat loudly everytime the coaster got higher. What the hell I’m doing here? Why the hell I’m riding this? Who am I? Where I am? Oh god! The peak was near. I’m going to die now. God , forgive all my sins. I pray silently. I looked over to my side. I saw him looking anticipating when we getting near to the peak. This boy was unbeliveable. How can he be so brave and all excited? I screamed on top of my lungs throughout the whole ride. It was scary as hell. When we got off the ride , I swore he was laughing his ass off at me.

‘Hansol! Oh my god! You’re unbelieveable. You were just screaming like mental and kept clinging to my arms throughout the ride. Oh my god! Your face was totally hilarious as shit. I swear I’m going to get that pics of yours and publish it on the students official website. Oh my stomach!’ He continued to laugh at me. I swore I can felt my face getting red when he said all that to me. Hansol Vernon Chwe , I can’t believe you. I really can’t believe myself , right now.

He was a little bit clingy when we were inside the haunted house. But I wish him to be more clingy to me. He got surprised easily and he kept swearing to the staff and mannequins inside the haunted house. He beat me on the head when I laughed at him. He also kicked one of the staff and earned a loud groan from the staff. I was rolling on the floor when he does that. He kept glaring at me , who can’t stop laughing remembering that scene earlier. ‘Boo! How can you kick him like that? You really cracked me up.’ He glared a bit more when he heard my words. ‘Shut up , can you? I literally freaked out when he scared me like that. Well , he deserved it anyway. He makes many children crying around. Serve him right! Humph!’ He whinned loudly. My laughter stopped when he walked away from me stomp his feet angrily.

We got into all rides and played all games. We also having our lunch there. Then , we skated there for two hours. We were there for the whole evening. I decided to bring him to the garden near the amusement park after the skate. I gave him a bottle of water that I’m bringing in my bag. I decided to tell him the truth and asked him if I could start all over again. He gave me the bottle back after taking a few gulpes from it. I stared at him. He was indeed a beauty. I really can’t imagine how my life is going to be if I lose him , again. Hansol , now it’s the time.


	13. Tomatoes

The garden was beautiful. It filled with lights all over the trees. There was also different colours of tulips. It was beautiful. The two of them sat on the bench , resting for a while before going to eat dinner.

[Chwe’s]

Hansol. Now it’s the time.

‘Boo. I have something to tell you.’ I said. He turned his head and stared at me , frowning. He looked pale and he was sweating. Nevermind. Maybe he was tired from all the skating. ‘You know I had done something-‘ My words stopped when... ‘Hansol...helppp...I...’ He grabbed my jacket tightly. His face was red. ‘God! Seungkwan , are you okay? Did you eat something bad?’ I asked him. He shooked his head. Then , why he being like this? Wait! Did the sandwiches earlier contain tomatoes? I think yes. ‘Boo , are you allergic to tomatoes?’ He nodded. I quickly grabbed him when he fell down from the bench. I layed him on the ground and quickly took my phone. I quickly called for ambulance. I swore my hands was shaking hardly. I was panicked.

‘I...can’t...breathe...Hansol...Helpppp...’ He grabbed my hands tightly. He was shaking and his hands were cold. ‘Oh god! No...no , Boo! Breath slowly , slowly. Boo , listen to me! Breath. Slowly.’ Seriously , I don’t know what to do. Where is the goddamn ambulance?!! While I was panicking , the ambulance arrived and they took us to the nearest hospital. A doctor together two nurses taking him to the emergency room. He was still unconcious since we got on the ambulance. I stood there , shaking a lot while waiting for the doctor to do his job.

I asked the doctor about his condition as soon as they finished what they doing. ‘How’s he? Is he okay? He’s going to be fine , right?’ I continiously asking the doctor. I was so worried. I really can’t forgive myself if something happen to him , again. ‘Calm down. He’s fine. He throat swelled up because of allergic. May I know what’s he allergic to?’ I sighed , feeling relieved. ‘Oh! He’s allergic to tomatoes. I guess it was from the sandwiches that he ate for breakfast.’ I told the doctor. ‘So , his allergic took a long time to effect him. But luckily you called the ambulance fast. You can see him , now.’ The doctor patted my back.

I open the curtain slightly and he was there laying unconciously on the bed. His face was pale. The doctor put the oxygen for him , I see. I took a seat beside his bed and hold his hand. His hand was cold and his hair was all over the places. I brushed his hair using my free hand , careful not to wake him up. ‘I’m sorry for not noticing the tomatoes in your breakfast earlier. Can you forgive me?’ I said while caressing his hand lightly. I guess I was to tired. I don’t even realized that I fell asleep.


	14. Ran Away

Sounds of people walking and talking can be heard everywhere. Beeping sound also can be heard. Sound coming from siren also can be heard , loudly. Smell came from medicine were everywhere.

[Boo’s]

What’s all this noise? It smelled like hospital. I opened my eyes slowly , only to be greeted by a blinding light coming the lamps. I looked to my left , trying to recall yesterday incident. Oh , yeah! I was admitted to hospital last night. I can felt something warm engulfed my right hand. I turned my head to the right. And the sight of sleeping Hansol greeted me. He was sleeping using his right arm as pillow while his right was holding my hand. He moved a little when I tried to pull my hand from his. I quickly pretended to sleep when he started to raise his head slowly.

‘You’re still not awake? Nevermind. You can rest a little bit more. I want to get a cup of coffee for a while.’ He pull up the blanket till it covered my chest. I can felt his hand was brushing my hair. Hansol Vernon Chwe , what are you trying to do now? The sound of chair being pushed signalling that he was gone. I opened my eyes and sit up slowly. I looked to my surrounding to check if he was around here. I quickly jumped off the bed and wore my shoes. I have to go before he’s here. I took my medicine and put it into my sweater’s pocket. I quickly ran out of the hospital.

[Chwe’s]

I walked back to the ward after taking my morning coffee. When I opened the curtain , he was not there anymore. Where the hell was he?! I called his phone but he’s not answering. Boo Seungkwan , where are you? I called his phone again but still , he’s not answering. I ran out of the hospital and looked around , hoping he was still around here but no.

‘This Boo Seungkwan , you really making me worry.’ I looked for him everywhere but his nowhere. This boy! Where are you? And that’s when I saw him sitting in a bus that passed the hospital’s gate. ‘Yah! Boo Seungkwan! Why the hell you just go away like that?! Yah! Yah!’ I shouted and he looked shock when he saw me. He quickly turn his head to the front , ignoring my scream.

** Two days later. **

I saw him walking alone to his class. I decided to follow him. I have to ask him about that. Why did he ran away? What did I do? I peeked into his class through the back door. There was no teacher. So , I opened that door and walked straight to his desk , ignoring the looks from his classmates. I saw his eyes became big from the shock. Kwon Soonyoung also stared at me , cluelessly. I pinned his hands to his desk , preventing him from moving. I stared his face closely and he gulped nervously. I can heard his fingers tapping the desk.

‘Why did you ran away from me at the hospital? What I have done to you?’ He looked down and tapped his fingers more often. ‘I just want to go home by myself. That’s all. And you have not done anything to me. So , let me go , Hansol Vernon Chwe.’ He struggled to let his hands go. But I held his hands a little tighter. I stared his eyes. ‘Are you sure? It seemed not like what you have said. There must be another reasons , right?’ He stopped struggling and sighed. ‘No. It’s the truth and there’s never be another reasons. So , just let my hands go. It hurts , idiot!’ He said with a little higher tone. I immediately let his hands go. ‘Okay. If you say so. I’m sorry.’ I walked away from him and out of his class. All I heard was Kwon Soonyoung shouted loudly.


	15. Class 3-2

First semester’s holiday ended. All the students soon walked into the school , nervously. Today , the result of the first-semester test will be announce on the school’s board. Since morning , the students were standing infront of the school’s board , waiting nervously to see their result. It’s getting more nervous because their arrangement can also changed in a blink. Suddenly , an announcement came from the speakers telling them that the result have been pasted on the board.

[Chwe’s]

I looked all over the board trying to find my name among all the 3000 students. First-year class , skip. Second-year class , skip. Ah! Here you are , third-year class. Hansol Vernon Chwe...class 3-4 , where’s my name?! Don’t tell me. Hansol Vernon Chwe...class 3-3 , no too?! I’m not dreaming right? Okay. Hansol Vernon Chwe...class 3-2 , wait...here you are Hansol. Wow! I’m in class 3-2? Really? I can’t believe it! I can’t believe myself! Oh my Chwe! I patted my shoulder. You did great , Hansol. Wait , I’m not in the same class as Boo.

We were told to go to our new assigned class after checking our result. Me and Mingyu were in the same class while Seungcheol and Jun were in class 3-3. When the two of us entered the class , the students were flabbergasted. Well , the Hansol and Mingyu finally decided to move on from 1-4 , 2-4 , and 3-4 to class 3-2. How can people expected that , right? We walked into the class and being greeted by Lee Seokmin , Kwon Soonyoung’s boyfriend who also moved from 3-3 to 3-2.

‘Wow! The legendary fourth-class finally moved on. What’s makes you guys move from there to 3-2?’ He grinned. Me and Mingyu got caught up with his question. Wow! This guy here sure have his point. Reasons...Honestly , it’s because Boo. ‘It’s because of Wonwoo. I decided to study hard so he will not be offended to have an idiot as boyfriend.’ Mingyu said , feeling shy. Really , Kim Mingyu? You’re shy? That’s...kind of disgusting. ‘What a hard efforts you have , Mingyu. Wonwoo sure feeling proud of you.’ Seokmin laughed. He also told us that he done this for the same reason as Mingyu.

‘What’s your reason , Vernon?’ Seokmin asked. What I’m going to say. Because of Boo? No way! That’s embarassing. ‘This guy here , he done this all because of that genius Boo Seungkwan.’ Mingyu blurted out. Kim Mingyu! You a little piece of shit! Oh my Chwe...my pride just got broken by Kim Mingyu , my own best friend. I smacked Mingyu on the head while Seokmin laughed his ass off. Mingyu whinned because I just ruined his precious hair. ‘Wow! Seungkwan sure have a great power on you , Vernon. Don’t worry , man. Almost everyone know you love him. That incident , remember?’ Seokmin grinned.

We stopped messing with each other when Miss Chae , our homeroom’s teacher came in. She told us to choose our seat and discuss about choosing the class’s president. Apparently , Lee Seokmin was choosen to be the class’s president. Kwon Soonyoung sure will be proud of him. Miss Chae told him to hand the class schedule to us. The good news was our class will join P.E class with class 3-1. Me , Mingyu and Seokmin high-fived to this matter. Yeay! I can see Boo for two hours during P.E class.


	16. P.E Class (Part 1)

The boy’s changing room was packed with boys from both class 3-1 and 3-2. They all busy changing clothes for their first P.E class this semester. Thing became worse when Mr. Lee was their P.E teacher. That old man was the vicious type of teacher. Once late , he will always pick on you throughout the whole semester. He also will make you do all the cleaning job when the class end. If you against it , the merit will decrease. Five minutes before the bell ring , all the students already gathered in the gymnasium.

[Boo’s]

I’m about to vomit seeing the old married couple- Soonyoung and Seokmin , my cousin and Mingyu , and Jeonghan and Jisoo- doing all the lovey dovey things when Mr. Lee came inside the gymnasium. We quickly stood up and greeted him. He looked at every single of us with his smug looks. This semester will not be easy , I see. He straighten his back when he saw my face. ‘I see , Mr. Boo. Welcome back.’ He patted my shoulder. I smiled at little. ‘Thank you , sir.’ He shooked his head. ‘No...no. All of you call me coach. Sir makes me old.’ He laughed. But , it’s true that you old already. Pfft! ‘Guys! Answer me.’ He said. ‘Yes , coach!’ We said unisonly.

‘Ah! Seungkwan’s boyfriend , you’re finally out from the bottom I see. He sure loves you too much , Mr. Boo. Willing to sacrifice his legend just to be in the same P.E class with you.’ He laughed while patting Hansol’s back. The others also laughed at us except Hoshi , who kept his straight face. My boyfriend? This old man , seriously get on my nerves. I peeked through Jeonghan to his face and he was freaking smiling! What?! Are you even serious? You make us look like we really dating. Oh my god! This bitch.

Suddenly , our attention got distracted when Mrs. Yoo came into our class with a boy standing beside her. Looks like we got another new student this year. Wonwoo was busy teasing me with Hansol. I almost smacked him on the head when Coach Lee told the new student to introduce himself. ‘Hello. I’m Lee Chan or you can call me Dino. I came from Iksan. Please take a good care of me.’ He nodded. We cheered on him and told him to stand where he prefer. And he choose to stand beside Hansol. I can saw that they immediately get along to each other.

‘Getting all jealous , Boo?’ Hoshi smirked. I looked at him , surprise with his question. ‘Hosh , do you even realize what kind of question you just asked me?’ I whispered at him , loud enough for him to hear. He don’t answered. He just...laughed. Soonyoung , what the hell? You’re weird. I hate you. ‘Attention! Please make a pair for warming up.’ Hoshi laughed again at me. ‘What the hell are you laughing at?’ I asked , irritated by his weird behaviour. He just shooked his head and started to warm-up with Seokmin. ‘Boo Seungkwan.’ Coach Lee called. ‘Yes , coach.’ I replied. ‘Don’t be jealous , okay. He just friend with the new kid.’ Coach Lee laughed. So , all the students. Meanwhile , Hansol looked all puzzled. ‘Coach! It’s not like that...’ I denied it with all my life. ‘Don’t be shy. I understand.’ He smirked. I sighed , giving up.

And I started to warm up with Seungcheol , who sulked because he can warm up with Woozi. ‘Oh come one. Don’t sulk , idiot! It’s not like you have a problem. Mine was way worse than yours.’ He looked at me and pouted. ‘Stop making that face! I will totally slap you if you did it again.’ I stressed out. Sorry. I didn't mean to be mad at you. It just...happen that way. Sorry.


	17. P.E Class (Part 2)

The students were busy deciding what sport should they play for the class. After a few minutes , they decided to play basketball. Apparently , the students were fight each other to have Hansol , Mingyu , Jun and Seungcheol on their team. Well , they were official team members of school’s basketball team. Of course they needed them to win. So , the final decision had been made. Hansol and Mingyu were in red team , together with Minghao , Jeonghan , Joshua , Chan and a few more players. While Jun and Seungcheol were in the blue team , together with Seungkwan , Hoshi , Seokmin , Wonwoo , Woozi and a few more players.

[Chwe’s]

My confident rose up when Coach Lee decided to play basketball. It’s my sport. I’m the ace in the school’s team. The game started , both teams were competitive. I have to admit that Chan was great in basketball , maybe I can recommend him to Coach Ryu as our new member. I passed the ball to Mingyu , who earned a score for our team. I high-fived him as our team was on the lead. The blue team attacked again , it was Boo doing all the dribble. I don’t know he was that good in basketball. I mean...all the students never saw him playing sports.

But , the players left confused when Chan kept provoked that one player. It’s was Boo Seungkwan. Hey , Lee Chan sure had guts to do so. Yeah , he don’t really know Boo Seungkwan. I’m sure that he will burst out later. We heard the ball being thrown out the court. I told you , right? He burst out already. Get ready...set...go! ‘What the hell?! Hey new kid! Why the hell you kept bumping into me? I know this was not a real competition but , why the hell you keep getting on my nerves?! What the hell do you want?!’ He lose control.

He pushed Chan’s shoulder making the shorter of the two stumbled a bit. Coach Lee told them to stop but Boo seemed really pissed off to heard him. That Chan guy , smirked at his face , making Boo lose his mind. ‘Wow! You smirked? Hey , come here! Let me punch the face of yours! On your first day though , trying to seek problem with me , huh?’ He was about to attack Chan when Kwon Soonyoung and Seokmin grabbed him in the arms. ‘Don’t try to stop me! I’m really pissed off with that minion. Who the hell is he? Seek problem with me on his first day.’

I don’t know what’s gotten into me , but I’m really pissed with his attitude. I mean , it just a game. ‘Boo Seungkwan! Can you please shut up! It’s just a game , okay? No need to shout like that! Chan is a new kid. Maybe he still doesn’t know how to deal with you. Can’t you calm down?!’ I shouted. He stopped struggling from his friends’ holds. He looked at my face with an offended face. He was to shock to say anything. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing was speaked. All the students including Coach Lee were stunned watching the scene. Well , literally Hansol just shouted at his so-called crush. Who would expect that?

He laughed. Boo Seungkwan was definitely lose his mind. He also clapped , loudly. ‘Wow! Hansol Vernon Chwe just shouted at me. Such a great scene to remember. I don’t care if you want to defend me or not , but he’s the one who trying so hard to piss me off. Yet , you’re here shouting at me like I’m the one who started all this. Good action , man. I’m thankful.’ He walked away. ‘Boo Seungkwan , where do you think you’re going? The class not end , yet!’ Coach Lee asked. ‘Coach , I’m out!’ He said while taking off the blue team jersey and threw it on the floor.

‘Sol? What the hell is going on?’ Mingyu asked. He looked confused. ‘Do you even realized that you just shouted at your crush?’ I know Cheol. No need to remind me. I sighed and bowed to Coach Lee , apologizing for what had happen.


	18. Sorry

A boy was seen walking all the way through the lockers hall to the cafeteria. Luckily , it was actually the lunch time. All the students turn their gaze to him. Actually , they just heard the news about P.E class and class-ditching. They got surprise agaiin when a group of the boy’s friends were running in the lockers hall to catch up with that boy. When the boys entered the cafateria , the other students started to eat again while having a chat about that incident.

[Boo’s]

I was totally lose control. Totally! I never felt this mad , before. Never! Oh my god! I’m really going to explode again , if anyone dare to disturb me. Today was the first time I ditched all the class after P.E just to go somewhere in the school that no one will ever find me. When I heard the bell ring , I walked alone to the cafeteria ignoring my friends’ call. I really pissed off! I want to break things right now! I slammed the cafeteria’s door , shocking everyone in. I even make someone choked the food and I do even care for that. I bought ten bottles of cold water and sat at the usual place. I opened the bottle harshly and gulped every single drop of the water.

I was on my fifth bottle when my friends approached me. Hoshi took away the bottle and put it aside. ‘Hey! Give it back , Soonyoung!’ I whinned. Hoshi glared at me and sat beside me. ‘No , I will not listen to you. You will get an upset stomach if you keep doing this.’ He said while patting my back. ‘Man...ten bottles? Do you want your stomach to burst? You’re really something , Boo.’ Woozi snickered. All of them nodded , agreeing to Woozi. ‘I need something to cool down , okay? I don’t even realized that I bought ten of them.’ I said. Dropped my head on the table. Luckily , Jeonghan caught my head before it bump hard , again.

‘Hey , talk.’ They said unisonly. ‘I hate that new kid. Why the hell he kept getting on my nerves? I’ve done nothing to him , okay?’ They nodded , telling me that they understand. ‘He not just bump into me. He said that I looked bloated. I just not good enough for Hansol. And why the hell he mention that idiot’s name? It’s not like that dumbass is my boyfriend. He said that he will take him from me. What the hell? Just take him. I don’t even care but why did he must seek problem with me? Plus , Hansol- that son of bitch made me looks like I'm the bad guy , there. The hell?!’ I whinned. I’m really angry right now. They stunned when they heard I’m crying.

‘Boo , don’t cry. He’s not worth your tears.’ Jeonghan said. He rubbed my arm lightly. ‘I’m not crying because of him. It’s because I’m so mad.’ They nodded. ‘Okay. Now , wiped your tears. Go wash your face. You look horrible.’ Hoshi laughed. ‘You’re mean.’ I laughed. I stood up and walked to the sink. I washed my face and hand. I raised my head , greeted by Hansol's reflection on the mirror. I turned around and walked away. But he caught my wrist , holding it tightly. ‘Let go.’ I said , coldly. ‘I’m sorry. I don’t mean to shout at you.’ He said. Sorry? Go to hell. ‘Sorry? Why? You did great. I’m the bad guy. Of course you should do that to me. Wait. I should be the one who say sorry. I must say sorry to that Lee Chan , right? Fine. I will meet him , later. So , goodbye , then. Have a good day.’ I snapped my wrist , harshly and walked away. Sorry? Just kill me instead. Not enough with you not telling me the truth. Now , having an easy life just saying sorry. Well , I’m not that easy. Idiot!


	19. Surprise

A week passed since the P.E class incident. As usual , students from both class 3-1 and 3-2 gathered in the gymnasium. Today , Coach Lee told us to run around the gymnasium , ten times. Boo Seungkwan came in and bowed to Coach Lee , apologizing for his behaviour. Coach Lee patted his shoulder and told him to join the others. He started to run with them but after fifth round , he fell down on the floor.

[Chwe’s]

I ran to him. Wanting to help him but he slapped my hands away. ‘Don’t help me. I can get up by myself.’ He tried to get up but failed. I hold his arms but he got angry. ‘Did I or didn’t I told you not to help me? Are stupid or what? Go away from me. Hosh , can you help me?’ He said while Kwon Soonyoung came to help him. ‘Vernon. Just go. Don’t make him more mad with you.’ He said and walked to the bench , telling Boo to sit. I stared at Boo. He looked pale. Is he sick?

He just sat on the bench throughout the class. Coach Lee banned him from today activities. He makes me worried. Is he going to be okay? When the class ended , I followed him secretly to the school’s clinic. I eavesdropped what he told the nurse. He said he was having a fever about three days ago. But , today it became worse. Why the hell did he came to school if he was that sick? What if something happen to him? What if he faint? This boy , he doesn’t even care of his health. He’s rich for god’s sake. But he didn’t even go to the hospital.

I swore I nearly when the door was opened by Boo Seungkwan. I’m screwed. He stared coldly at me. He looked horibble. ‘What are you doing?’ He asked before bump my shoulder to make his way towards his class. I ran after him. I know he pretended not noticing me. Because he kept clenching his fist everytime I took my steps. Suddenly , he stopped walking. I almost bumped into him. I stared at his back. ‘Vernon. Really? What do you want from me? Can’t you just freaking go away from me.’ I stared at his back without saying anything. Honestly , I don’t even know what to say.

Knowing I will not say anything , he started to walk again. I followed him. He turned around , harshly. ‘Oh my god! What the hell do you want from me? What do you want me to do? You want me to pretend to be okay? I’m sorry but I can’t. It’s enough with what you did to me two years ago! You’re the one who said that you don’t need me. You said you only need my money , right?’ He shouted. He took his wallet and threw his money and credit cards to my face. ‘Take it! Take everything. If that will make you go away , just take it! I don’t mind! Why? Surprise? Because I know everything? Do you think that you can make me forgive you with that fake , innocent caring attitude? No. You’re wrong , idiot! I’m tired with all your childish act. Do something wrong and then say sorry. How easy your life are.’ He shouted. His eyes were watery. No! No! Don’t you dare to cry , Boo. I’m sorry.

He walked away , leaving me behind. Standing all alone at the hallway. I heard someone running to me. ‘What the hell , Vernon! You totally make things go even more worse. I thought my plan was doing good. The hell! I thought you already told him the truth.’ I stunned. What? ‘Plan? What plan? Do you perhaps , already know Chan?’ He nodded. ‘What! So , the P.E class incident was your plan too?’ I asked. ‘Of course. Because I though you’re going to defend Boo. Instead , you shouted at him. You make things go worse. You idiot! Now , we have to think for a new plan. You gonna pay for this , Vernon.’ He said. I’m so stupid! He’s right. I supposed to defend Boo. Oh my stupid brain!

‘Yah! Kwon Soonyoung , wait for me! Please help me! I’ll do it well this time.’ I shouted and ran after him.


	20. Replanned

The twelve boys without Boo Seungkwan were gathered at Mingyu’s house. All of them were busy thinking how to help this poor idiot boy. Their thoughts got distracted when the maids came into Mingyu’s hangout room bringing the drinks and snacks. They thanked the maids and all their attentions got switched to Kwon Soonyoung and Hansol Vernon.

[Chwe’s]

They stared at me and Kwon Soonyoung , wanting an explanation. The two of us looked at each other and sighed , nervously. ‘Okay. Actually , I went to meet Kwon Soonyoung during the first semester’s holiday.’ Kwon Soonyoung nodded. ‘What? When? I’m surprise that you’re alive till today. I thought you going to kill him , Soon.’ Jeonghan laughed. Kwon Soonyoung looked at him and then rolled his eyes. ‘Yes. He came to my house. At first , I was nearly killing him. I’m totally ready to kick him and choked him to death. But , he started to kneel before I kick him. Of course , I was shocked. You guys know that he never kneel to anyone.’ Kwon Soonyoung smirked.

Everyone nodded , agree with him. You guys , really... ‘So I asked him , what the hell was he doing. He said he needed my help to get my baby Seungkwan. I cursed him for god knows how many times. But , he grabbed my legs. He pleaded me to help him. I told him that I hate him and why should I help him. He said he totally , really , absolutely loves Seungkwan. I’m speechless because I never saw him this sincere. He also sobbing hard infront of me. He really want Seungkwan to love him back. He said he was really guilty for what he said to Seungkwan , two years ago. He said he really want to love Seungkwan for real this time. He said no more bet. No more about money. He just...want to love him and Seungkwan to love him back. So , after thinking for a few days. I decided to help him. That’s why I told my cousin , Chan to tranfer into our school. I’m also the one who plan the P.E class incident because I thought this guy here will defend my baby. But , he end up doing stupid things. As conclusion , my first plan had fail and I have to think for a new plan , again.’ Kwon Soonyoung explained.

I nodded. ‘So , that’s it everyone.’ I said. Wonwoo cleared his throat. ‘But you are stupid , Vernon. My cousin was a mess for this past days , okay. He’s not talking to anyone , including me! I’m offended.’ Wonwoo whinned. I rolled my eyes at him. Drama just like his boyfriend. ‘So , what’s your plan?’ Joshua asked Kwon Soonyoung. He stared the wall blankly , ‘Actually , I don’t have a plan. You know , Boo is not easy to deal with. He stubborn as shit.’ His group nodded. ‘You have point , Hosh.’ Joshua said.

Suddenly , Wonwoo’s phone ring. ‘Guys , it’s Seungkwan. Be quiet.’ He told us to shut up while before answered his phone. ‘Yeah. Why , Seungkwan? What! Why? Are you sure? Okay. I understand.’ Wonwoo sighed after he ended the call. We looked at him. ‘Seungkwan said he went back to Jeju for about 2 weeks. He already told the school. He said he have some matters to be taken care of.’ Wonwoo said. I sighed. ‘Yeah , matters. Feelings matters.’ Kwon Soonyoung remarked. ‘Exactly.’ Wonwoo replied.

‘Man. Just go to Jeju. Beg on your knees. Kiss him out of blue or whatever. It’s worth a try.’ Mingyu grinned. He got smacked on the head by Wonwoo. ‘Wait...that’s actually a brilliant idea.’ Kwon Soonyoung said , leaving us looking all surprised.


	21. Heart

The wind blew nicely. The music from the water and sound from birds can be heard loudly. There was a boy , walking along the beach. He played with water and sands. Sometimes , he screamed like a mad person.

[Boo’s]

I walked along the beach. The sounds came from the water , ease my mind. It always the best decision to come here. No , lies. No , Vernon. Here , it just me. But , Soonyoung probably will throw fit because he was not here. Sorry , Soon. I stopped walking when I saw someone familiar somewhere far around the bushes. What the hell? It can’t be , right? Boo Seungkwan , stop imagine things. It will ruined your brain. I started to walk again. But , then I saw the same figure again. Oh my god! You totally had gone mad , Boo.

I slapped my face. Earning a weird stares from my bodyguards that stand for god know how long. My mom told them to escort me because she afraid the same thing will happen , again. At least , they don’t disturbed my peace. But , what kept disturbing me was I kept seeing familiar figure. Walking here and there. What the? I’m getting frustrated so , I screamed. My bodyguards came running to check on me. ‘Young master. Are you okay? Something bother you?’ I nodded. The figure walked again. ‘Guys , did you perhaps see that man? That keep walking back and forth?’ They nodded. ‘We saw him , young master.’ Good. ‘Go catch that guy. Bring him here.’ They immediately ran after him while I just waited there , staring at whatever they do.

I was playing with sands when my bodyguards back , together with that guy. I raised my head and stand up to see his face. ‘Vernon! What the hell are you doing here? How do you even know I was here?’ I shouted infront of his face. I grabbed his chin harshly. ‘You better spill the truth. Why the hell you here?’ He gulped. I knew it! Something smell fishy here. ‘Young master.’ One of the bodyguard called me. I turned my head and being greeted by Soonyoung , Seokmin , Wonwoo and Mingyu. ‘Guys! What the hell? Mind to tell me?’

** At Diamond’s Hotel. **

All of us were hanging out at the hotel’s restaurant. Soonyoung and his boyfriend , Wonwoo and Mingyu were all lovey dovey while me was staring deadly at him , who seemed unable to raise his head anymore. ‘Boo , we actually...actually...’ I stared Hoshi. ‘Actually , what?’ I asked. He grinned before telling me the truth. He was unable to lie anymore because I told him that I won’t hesitated to kill him.

‘So , you’re telling me that you came here because you want to help this idiot apologize to me.’ I said , strictly. They all nodded. ‘Sorry , Boo.’ Hoshi said. ‘Fine. Do whatever you guys want. I’m going back to home.’ I stood up and walked away leaving them at the restaurant. Actually , my heart was going to burst when I heard what Soonyoung told me. _He said he just_ _want to love you._ All the words kept replaying in my mind. Heart , what am I going to do with you?


	22. House

The road was filled with beautiful trees. It calm the mind. The wind was chilly and refreshing at the same time. You also can enjoy the seaview that continue along the road. It was spectacular.

[Chwe’s]

We arrived at Seungkwan’s house , thanks to Hoshi and Wonwoo.Actually , thanks to the driver because the two of them kept arguing about Seungkwan’s house direction along the ride. Luckily , Seungkwan’s family was really famous in Jeju , like almost everyone on the island know them. So , it’s a no problem to the driver. We managed to enter the house when the guards saw Kwon Soonyoung and Wonwoo.

‘Wow! His house was really big and amazing.’ Seokmin was really amazed by the house. Actually , me too. His house was an English mansion , complete with swimming pool , tennis court , basketball court , gymnasium , tulips garden and an access to the sea just behind their house. I know he was rich but I never knew he was this rich. Don’t get me wrong. I am totally love him not because of money. I really love him for real this time.

We were greeted by his mother as we entered the house. His mother hugged Kwon Soonyoung and Wonwoo. He also did the same to Seokmin and Mingyu. What a warm-hearted mother , Boo had. I walked to her and she looked surprise. She looked at Kwon Soonyoung and earn a nodded. ‘Hi, Mrs. Boo. Thank you for welcoming the three of us. And I’m really sorry for the other time.’ I bowed. She smiled and hugged me too.

‘No need to call me Mrs. Boo. Just mom , okay? Mom. And don’t be sorry , I’m happy because someone really loves my son that way. I’m the one who should thank you , honey.’ She smiled while holding my hands. Oh my Chwe , I’m going to cry. She told us that Boo was in his room doing something only he knows. We thanked her and catching up with Kwon Soonyoung and Wonwoo , who knew every single things in this house.

** At Seungkwan’s Room. **

‘Baby! I’m here!’ Kwon Soonyoung yelled before he lie down next to Boo , who covered his whole body in the blanket. ‘Shut up , Soon. I’m trying to sleep here.’ He threw a pillow at Kwon Soonyoung who managed to dodge it. ‘How can you sleep when all of us are here? It’s rude to treat our guests like that.’ Kwon Soonyoung snickered. ‘What are you-..’ He stopped his words when he saw me. ‘What is he doing here? In my house? In my room?’ He asked Wonwoo. ‘Well , your mom told us to get into your room. So , here we are.’ I grinned at him. ‘What are grinnning at?’ He asked before he rolled his eyes. ‘Well , I love seeing you with your messy hair , red cheeks and slightly expose shoulder. It’s cute and sexy at the same time.’ I winked.

He was shocked. He quickly makes his hair and pull his shirt to cover his shoulder. His face gotten red at my statement. ‘Wow! That’s kind of sweet , Vernon.’ Kwon Soonyoung squealed. Boo smacked his head. ‘Shut up , Soon.’


	23. Whatever, right

Laughter filled the dining room. Stories were told here and there. Eight or maybe seven of them were having a great dinner. Well , more people bring more joy.

[Boo’s]

They kept teasing me about that speech’s incident. Hey , what so funny about that? Mom kept saying that Hansol was a sweetheart. Mom , are even serious? He was not a sweetheart. ‘Honey , you are lucky. Having someone that loves you like that.’ My mom said. ‘Oh , come on mom. I don’t like him. He’s annoying.’ I glared at Hansol , who sitting beside me. Well , my mom told him to. ‘Yeah , annoyingly in love with you.’ Wonwoo laughed. I saw Hoshi giving Wonwoo a high-five.

‘Hansol , keep loving him. I trust you.’ My dad finally spoke. Dad , you too? My dad even patted his shoulder. ‘Sure. I will , dad.’ Oh my god! I’m done. I put down my chopstick and drink my water before excuse myself. Everyone looked surprise but they continued to eat anyways. I walked out the house and headed to the beach behind my house. I decided to sit after walking for a few minutes. I took off my sandals and sat on it.

My peace was interrupted when someone sat beside me. It’s Hansol. ‘When are you planning to stop bothering me?’ He chuckled. ‘I’m not planning to do that , though.’ He said before staring at my face. ‘Fine. Then , I’ll go.’ He grabbed my wrist , preventing me from standing. ‘Stay. I have something for you.’ He said while looking straight to my eyes or maybe...heart? Soul? I don’t know. But , something told me to stay. ‘Here. Take a look.’ He handed me a box. I looked at him before opened that box.

My eyes widen at the sight. It’s our pictures and polaroids. Wow , we really looked like a real couple even Hansol was acting. ‘You good in acting.’ He taken aback. ‘What do you mean by that?’ He asked. ‘Well , you act like you really love me. Look? Doing this kind of things back then. You’re good.’ I said , sarcasticly. I read a letter. Wow! I wrote this. ‘Two years? What a crap.’ I looked at him. I know he was sorry for everything. But , what he said to me was unacceptable. My heart was in pain too.

I put the box aside. ‘Okay , look. I know what you trying to do. I know you trying hard. But-...’ He took my hands and hold it. ‘Boo , I know you were really mad at me. About what I said years ago. That P.E class incident. I know you became more angry when I’m still not telling you the truth even when you already know it. I’m sorry , okay? Really sorry. I love you. So much. I really hope that you will give me another chance. This time , I will love you with all my heart. Because I do love you so much. I will still love you even you throw me away.’ He confessed. I’m confused. Should I trust you? Should I give you another chance?

‘You said earlier at the hotel , to do whatever I want , right? So...’ My eyes widen. I know I say that but what he’s going to do? ‘Hey...what are you-..’ I can felt his lips on mine. I frozen at my spot. I don’t what to do. Should I return the kiss...or not? I don’t know! I closed my eyes because I can’t watch this. No! We stayed like that don’t know for how long before he pulled away. I kept my eyes closed. I can’t look at his face. It’s too...embarassing.

‘I’ll go back inside first.’ I can heard he walked away. I opened my eyes. My heart was beating fast. He kissed me , on the lips. I grabbed the box and my sandals before running to my house. I ran to my room before cover myself in the blanket. I can’t think straight and I don’t think I can sleep , tonight.


	24. First time

Birds chirping can be heard , clearly. Music coming from the waves , clearing the mind. The weather was nice for an outing. Not the just the weather was nice but the people in the house was in a good mood too except one , who can’t even get a bit of sleep.

[Boo’s]

I can’t even sleep , thinking about last night. Blame that dumbass. I’m sure he was having a great sleep last night. But , me? That kiss was haunting my mind. No! Killing my mind. No! No! No! Then , what?! What Boo Seungkwan? What?! Did I like it? Of course , no! A big no! Do I hate it? Err...maybe , yes? Boo Seungkwan! Maybe , yes? What the hell? I screamed in silence. I better take a shower.

I brushed my teeth. Then , washed my face. I took a look of myself on the mirror. No! My lips. It swollen. Why? People must look at me suspiciously when they see my lips. Whatever! I ignored it and took a shower. After a minute , I stepped out from the bathroom and looking for clothes to wear. I opened the door but ended up screaming before fall down on the floor. He was standing right infront my door. His face was just about a few inch from my face. Near enough for to kiss , again. He really scared the hell out of me.

I rubbed my chest slowly , calming down my racing heart. First , because I was too shocked. Second , because Hansol. Don’t ask me why. You already know the reason. ‘What on earth , Hans- Vernon?’ I asked before standing up slowly. He laughed at my reactions. ‘Actually , I was about to knock before you open the door. By the way , you became more cute when you’re shock. It’s like the cutest things I ever saw in my entire life.’ He said before grinning like an idiot. ‘Oh , stop all the cheesy words. Come , let’s eat.’ I said before walking to the stairs.

‘Hey.’ He called. I turned to him. ‘Yes..?’ I looked at him , who froze infront of my door. ‘You know , that’s the first time after two years.’ He said while looking at me. First tim? What first time? I stared at him , obliviously. ‘I mean , you just ask me to join doing something.’ Ah...I just asked him to come for breakfast , though. I chuckled a bit. ‘It just a breakfast , though...Not a date. Why so touched?’ I laughed at his expression. He looked like he just hit a jackpot. He was so happy about it.

I cleared my throat. ‘You want to have breakfast or continue to be one those mannequin?’ I said while pointing at those mannequins using my lips. ‘Huh? Yeah. Breakfast.’ He said before smiling. It started again. Heart , stop! No! Stop! I walked down the stairs whiling checking if he followed or not. When I saw he’s about to walked down , I quickly ran downstairs. Honestly , I was nervous. But , for what?

** At dining room. **

‘Morning , everyone.’ I said before smiling. I took the seat beside my mom. Mom slapped my hands from touching the foods. I looked at her , curiously. ‘Hansol's not here , yet. Wait.’ Ermm , mom. You really like him that much , I see. My thoughts get interrupted when he came into the room , saying sorry for being late. He sat infront of me. I stared at him for a while before get caught by him. I swore Soonyoung was smiling before shaking his head.


	25. A ride with him

Jeju Island was a great place. It’s beautiful. The air was fresh. Being there really cleared up your mind. But , 2 weeks seemed to short. Now , six of them have to go back to Seoul for school. Their hearts can’t seem to leave Jeju when they saw Boo’s mom expression. But , still they promise to come back together with their other friends. Today , they went back to their usual life as students. Hoshi and Seokmin walking to school together. While , Wonwoo decided to take the bus with Mingyu , who always ride it even he was a rich boy.

[Chwe’s]

I was standing infront of Boo’s house , waiting for him to come out. Suddenly , the gates opened revealing a car that always took Boo to school. He was busy tidying his school’s uniform before realized that I was waiting for him. Maybe he saw me through the mirrors. His car stopped moving and he got out from the car. He looked at me before telling me to get inside the car. ‘Hey. Get in.’ He got into the car back. I quickly walked to his car before get into the car and I closed the door.

The whole ride was full of silence. None of us was talking or even make any sounds. This was totally awkward. I want to start a conversation but I don’t what to be talk about. So , I choose to be silence too. I took a look of Boo that sat beside me. He was reading a book. I glanced his book , feeling curious. ‘It’s history.’ He suddenly said. I nodded and looked to the front , again. ‘You should start studying hard now for your future. Also...’ He closed his book. ‘Also , what?’ I looked at him. ‘Also , if you wish to be in the same class with me.’ He said before he started to read again.

I was dumbfounded. Did he really said that to me? ‘You’re okay with me in the same class as you? I mean...I’m Hansol Vernon Chwe , though.’ His eyes was still on the book. ‘I don’t care , actually. I accidently saw your result the other time. If you work harder , you have a high chance to get into 3-1.’ He said. I’m about to talk when his driver informed that we already at the school. I thanked the driver before got out from the car. I saw the students were looking at us. Well , everyone knew that Boo Seungkwan was not interested into Hansol Vernon Chwe. But , then that Hansol Vernon Chwe came to school with Boo Seungkwan. I heard clicking sound from cameras and phones. News for today , I see. What will the admin write? ‘Thanks for the ride.’ I said. He nodded and walked away.

** At Class 3-2. **

The students were busy talking to each other as the teachers still having their meeting. ‘You came to school with him , today?’ Coups asked. ‘Yeah. I was waiting for him infront of his house. I was hoping to walk with him to school. But , he was in his car when he saw me standing there. So , he told me to get in the car. The end.’ I explain. ‘I see...’ Jun replied. ‘That Kim Mingyu was together with Wonwoo , am I right?’ I said. Coups and Jun nodded , unisonly. ‘And why the hell did you kept grinning like an idiot? Something funny happen in your phone?’ I looked at him , suspiciously. ‘He was dating that evil genius , Woozi for a week now.’ Jun replied before continued to play Piano Tiles on his phone. ‘How can you not telling me about this. I’m hurt , Cheol.’ I said , pretending to hurt with him. All I got was uninterested look from him.


	26. Dumpling. Bun.

All the students were busy studying and listening to their teacher’s explaination. Their class senssion were stopped when an anounncement came from every class speakers. The students cheer and clapping excitedly to the announcement. Apparently , their senior assistent told all third-year students to stay after school for a camp’s briefing.

[Boo’s]

Hoshi cheered loudly when he heard about the camp. It’s a lie if I say I’m not excited for it. Finally , an outing after months of study. ‘I’m really excited!’ Jeonghan said before high-fived his boyfriend , Joshua. ‘Me too. Finally , a rest. I’m a near enough to vomit words and numbers.’ Hoshi’s face lit up. ‘Don’t forget about formulas.’ Woozi added. We laughed and nodded , agreeing to him. ‘I’m sure that all first and second-year students were dying from jealous. Well , this camp only for third-year students.’ Joshua earn a high-fived from me. ‘You have a point.’ All of us nodded.

** At Pledis High School’s Assembly Hall. **

We stood in line according to our class before sitting down. The teachers told about the location , what to bring , rules to abide and many more. They also told us to pick a ball with team colour in it. We were told not to open it until we arrived at the campsite. I was hoping that I will be in the same group with someone I know. I’m really uncomfortable dealing with someone I barely know. It’s awkward. After about two hours , the principal let us go. We thanked all the teachers before walked out from the hall.

‘I hope we’re in the same group.’ I heard Hansol Vernon said. ‘Huh? Keep dreaming.’ I said , sarcasticly. He grinned. ‘I have positive feeling about this though. I’m sure that we will be in the same team. Believe me.’ He said while showing the ball. I smirked at him. ‘Okay. We’ll see.’ I rolled my eyes. He chuckled at my behaviour. He pinched my cheek hard before running to the gate. ‘Aww...’ It’s hurt , okay. What does he think my cheek was? A dumpling? A bun? I’m going to get revenge , you half human-alien being. I touched the place he pinched earlier. I can felt my face blushed.

** At home. **

Hoshi , Jeonghan , Joshua , Woozi and our newly added member , Minghao were busy packing their stuff at my home. They decided to have a sleepover and go to school together tomorrow. Besides , we also can know more about Minghao. Well , he was a students that came into our school with full scholarships. So , he was bullied a lot in our class. He owns a brilliant brain. He was the master in Chemistry , Physics and Biology. At first , we though he really don’t like becoming friend with anyone. But when we saved him from the bullies last time , he started to talk with us and we decided to add him as new member. He was cute with his accent. Well , he’s chinese.

After we packed all the stuffs we decided eat dinner. It’s good to have friends came by. I was always alone at home. My parents busy handling our main hotel in Jeju. My sisters were rarely home because they really busy managing our hotel’s branch in Seoul. I told Hoshi to live with me but he declined , saying that he want to take care of his parents house because that house hold uncounted memories of his parents. That’s why I often asked my friends for a sleepover. It’s fun to chat , play games , do crazy things and so on.


	27. Boo vs Chan

The campsite was full with greenview. The chirping came from birds and music from the river calm the minds. The students grinned when they got out from the bus. They can felt their stress decreased when they saw the spectacular view. It was breath-taking. Then , teachers told them to unload their things from the bus and arranged it. After that , the teachers and coaches told the students to gather infront of the campsite.

[Chwe’s]

The coaches told us to take out the ball and opened it. Hopefully , I will be in the same team with Boo. Please. I closed my eyes and took out a piece of paper. Slowly , I opened my eyes and took a look of the paper. It was blue-coloured. ‘I got blue. So , who’s my team mates?’ I asked while looking around to find my team mates. I saw someone with blue-coloured paper walked towards me. It was Kwon Soonyoung. ‘I see , we are team mates.’ He said. I smiled before nodded. So , I am in the same team as Kwon Soonyoung , Mingyu , Seokmin , Chan and other two students. Emm , it suppose to be a team with eight. So , where is the final member?

‘Who are looking for? It’s me , idiot.’ I heard Boo’s voice. I turned around , only to be greet with Boo’s sulking face. I laughed and he pouted even more. ‘Look? I told you that we will be in the same team.’ He rolled his eyes and decided to stand beside Kwon Soonyoung , who laughing his ass off at Boo. I laughed too and almost earned a smack on my head. Luckily , I managed to catch his hand and held it strongly. He glared at me while struggled to let go his hand from mine. ‘Stop struggling , will you? I am not going to let go of your hand. It’s my gift.’ I grinned before looked at his face. He was clueless. So , I decided pinched his cheek with my free hand.

‘Huh? Gift? Why the hell and for what I suppose to give a gift to you? Mind to explain , Mr. Hansol Vernon Chwe?’ He said before rolled his eyes , again. But , he decided to stop struggling. I smiled. ‘I won the bet , right? The team. Remember?’ I said , not forgetting to said /The team/ loudly. ‘For that? You’re unbelievable.’ He ignored me and just let me held his hand. When the calm mood about to arrive , I heard Kwon Soonyoung laughed loudly at Boo and he earned a smacked at his back. ‘Shut up , Kwon Soonyoung.’ But , he just continue to laugh at him. Boo decided to ignored his best friend and acted to listen the coaches’s whatever words.

** At Team Blue’s Dorm. **

The dorm was nice. It complete with a bathroom and closets for all of us. We put down our blankets and pillows on the floor before arranged our things in the closets. After finishing our jobs , we decided to sit together for the team leader selection. ‘So , anyone have suggestion?’ I asked. I looked at my team mates , who were thinking deeply. Kwon Soonyoung raised his hand and he suggested Mingyu to be the team leader. ‘Well , everyone know that he can cook and all. So , why not Mingyu.’ Everyone nodded , agreeing to Kwon Soonyoung.

‘Why not Boo Seungkwan become our team leader? He was the genius among all of us. I’m sure , he can plan great strategies for us to win the games.’ Chan said before smirked. Well , that’s not a bad idea. I think winning the games are giving more advantages to our team. So , I told everyone to vote between Mingyu and Boo. Apparently , Boo become the team leader. He just shut his mouth all the time while stared deadly at Chan. He really disliked Chan , I see. ‘You’re so dead , Lee Chan.’ Boo glared at Chan , who was smirking at him.

That night all the leaders were being gathered at the campsite compound for a briefing and games to collect ingredients for dinner. Then , we were told to cook ourselves a dinner. We were really lucky having Mingyu on our side. He was a great cook , as you already know. I looked around for Boo. ‘Where is he?’ I asked Kwon Soonyoung. ‘He was there. Busy making kimchi while having a fight with Chan.’ Kwon Soonyoung snickered. I laughed at Boo that was definitely busy scolding Chan.

We decided to drift off for a sleep and save our energy for tomorrow activities. I walked around the dorm , finding Boo was not here. ‘Did anyone see our leader?’ Everyone shooked their head , telling me that they don’t know where he was. Just when I’m about to ask Kwon Soonyoung , who just finished washing up , I heard someone babbling at the back of our dorm. I decided to go out and I saw him washing all the cookware , alone. I cleared my throat to gain his attention. Luckily , it worked. ‘What are you looking at?’ He asked before resuming his works.

‘You know that we can wash all of that together , tomorrow.’ I said before sat down next to him. He sighed before looked at me , stopping what he doing. ‘I can’t do that. The coaches said they will make sudden check-up at every dorm. Do you to get punished for not cleaning this , next morning? I don’t want shames in my team.’ He snapped and continue his works , again. ‘Okay. Okay , I understand. Let me help you , at least.’ Who knows he might fall for me when I helped him. He ignored me and just continue scrubbed the pot.

After 30 minutes , both of us sighed in relieved. Finally , all the cookware were cleaned. I’m about to high-fived him when I saw him walked away into the dorm. ‘Hey , wait for me.’ I follow him quickly into the dorm only to be greeted with him and Chan having an intense stare. Again?! ‘Well , excuse you Lee Chan. That was actually my place. Can you please get away from there?’ Boo snapped before rolled his eyes at Chan. ‘No. I don’t want to. I heard Hansol want to sleep beside you. So , I decided to sleep at your place because I know you don’t like being near with Hansol.’ Chan smirked.

Boo sighed loudly. Everyone were looking at him , waiting for an extravagant outburst but nothing happened. ‘Fine. Take that place. I will sleep somewhere else. Satisfied , now?’ Chan nodded and smirked when Boo walked away to sleep at Chan’s previous place.


	28. Love. Adore.

Everyone were sleeping soundly. Snores can be heard everywhere. Meanwhile , someone was busy thinking about his decision. He checked that particular person before walking soundlessly and laid beside him. He smiled before drifting to sleep.

[Boo’s]

Actually , I heard someone walked nearing me. I can felt someone was staring at my back. I pretending to sleep and turned my back after a while. I was right. It was Hansol. I stared at his face and smiled , unconciously. I can felt butterflies in my stomach. He looked so calm and handsome even in his sleep. Wait?! Boo Seungkwan , what the hell are talking about? No. You’re not falling for him , right? I shooked my head and decided to close my eyes before a pair of beautiful eyes staring deeply into mine. Oh my god! I was getting caught , staring at him. This was embarassing.

‘I know you have been staring at me.’ He grinned. My eyes widen at his confession and I can felt my face getting red and warm. ‘I am not.’ I denied and decided to close my eyes. This was definitely embarassing. Can I die now? I heard he chuckled , loud enough for me to hear. I can felt his hand brushing my hair lightly. I continue my sleeping act. My heart was racing crazily like it was about to pop-out from my ribcage. God , save me. I’m about to die when planted a kiss on my lips. ‘Goodnight , love.’ He whispered. _Love?_ Oh my god! Take my life!

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at his face. His eyes were closed. He was sleeping , thank god! I touched my lips and got shocked when... ‘Boo , I know that you just pretending to sleep earlier. That’s why I kissed you.’ I froze. I was getting caught , again. I glanced at his face to make sure he was sleeping for real this time. I hate you , Hansol Vernon for making my heart raced. When I’m about to protest , I heard he snored lightly. Yeah , sure you can sleep happily after you kiss me. Seeing him sleeping peacefully , I yawned and drifted to sleep.

 _I woke up kkumajeodo baby , neol ttara danineun kkumkwo eotteokhae._ I heard someone’s phone ringing. Maybe it’s the alarm. Wait , that’s my alarm! I have to wake up. Boo Seungkwan , come on. Wake up! You’re the leader. After the alarm snoozed for about three times , I decided to wake up , washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then , I played a song , loudly. Well , I’m just to lazy to wake them myself. So , why not let some talented idol waked them up.

‘Guys! Wake up! Now! We’re going to be punish if we late.’ I screamed. After the third screams , the seven humans finally woke up. I told them to wash their face and brushed their teeth. ‘Guys! Faster , please.’ I told them before heading outside. Ten minutes later , they finally showed up at the door. I was busy resetting my pedometer when Hansol hugged me tightly out of blue. I was taken aback and stood still until he released me. I heard Soonyoung squealed while clapping like a seal. ‘Good morning , Boo.’ He said and grinned. I decided to ignore him and continue my work.

I told one of our members to guide the warm-up. Then , we decided to jog around the campsite. We stopped jogging when Soonyoung , Chan and the other two members complaining. I handed them water bottles and sat on our dorm stairs. Then , we heard the siren made by the coaches and decided to run to the campsite’s compound. The teachers and coaches gasped when they saw our team already gathered infront of them. Yeah! First to arrive. ‘Wow! You guys , early.’ Coach Lee said. All of us grinned , satisfiedly. ‘Well , thanks to our strict leader.’ Hansol said before put his arm on my shoulder. I told him to drop his arm and he did so. Fuhh , luckily.

We finally started our games to decide the breakfast , lunch and dinner making team. But , that Lee Chan really got on my nerves. He kept making silly mistakes. Luckily , Mingyu was quick-witted. He changed our team’s scores in a blink. ‘Chwe Hansol! Don’t help him! Leave him there! Or we going to lose!’ But he seemed not to hear me because he kept helping that Lee Chan. Luckily , our team won. ‘Thank god we have Mingyu and Seokmin or else we going to lose. Yah! I told you to leave him , right? Don’t you hear me , earlier?’ I snapped at him.

‘Of course , I helped him. He is our team member , Boo.’ He replied. I laughed , sarcasticly. Yeah , you were always like that with him. Everytime! I rolled my eyes at him and Lee Chan. He sighed. Sighed? Why? You finally know that I was this mean? Pity you. Whatever it was , we managed to walk along the river and played there as a reward for winning all the games. Plus , our team don’t have to do anything for all day long because we won all the games earlier.

** At the river. **

I was playing with water when someone splashed water to my face. It was Soonyoung. I smiled at him and told him to sit down. ‘Hey. What’s on your mind , Boo? Mind to tell me?’ He asked. I looked at him but decided not to say anything. ‘It is about Hansol , am I right?’ He looked at me before smiled. ‘Him? No. I have nothing to do with him.’ I said but he seemed not buying it. You sure know me too well , Soon. I really can’t hide anything from you.

‘Fine. I’m confuse. I was pissed off when Lee Chan kept pushed him away from me. I don’t why because I am sure that I have no feeling for him.’ I sighed. He chuckled before patting my thigh. ‘Why are you chuckling at?’ I asked him , offended. ‘You started to love him , don’t you? That’s why you getting all jealous when Chan does all that. I can see it through your eyes when you looked at him nowadays. It was full of love and adoration.

‘What? No way. You’re nonsense , Soon.’ Well , that’s what I was afraid of. Afraid that I was totally fall for him , again. _Love? Adore?_


	29. Injured

Night came fast. The students were eagerly gathered at the campsite’s compound. The coaches gave a briefing about this flags hunting mission. Everyone pay a full attention to the coaches words to keep them safe from danger because this mission required them to go into the forest. They have to find the flags with Pledis High School’s emblem. The team with most flags will win the mission.

[Boo’s]

I told my team to find the flags quickly before the other teams came. We must protect the first team title until this camp end. We split into four groups. Soonyoung with Seokmin , Mingyu with Lee Chan and the other two members while I stucked with Hansol Vernon , who dragged me with him into the forest. Him , again? ‘Okay. I’ll go with you. So , let my hand go.’ He let go of my hand and continue to find the flags. While walking through the forest , I saw a flags so I decided to ditch Hansol and went to the other side to grab the flag.

I was walking back to my previous place when an evil plan came to my mind. ‘Should I scare him? This should be my revenge then.’ I smirked and walked carefully so , he won’t noticed me. He was busy climbing a tree to get the flag when I grabbed his leg tightly. He screamed and fell down from the tree. I was shocked when he became silence. What have you done , Boo Seungkwan! I ran to where he fell and saw him trying to get up but failed.

‘Yah! Hansol , are you okay?’ I ran to help him but I saw his leg was drenched with blood. ‘My leg was pierced with something sharp when I fell. I...I don’t know what it was.’ I examined his leg and his wound was quite deep. I took off my sweater and wrapped his wound. ‘Hansol , get on my back. Let’s go back down.’ I waited for him to get on my back but he still don’t make any moves. ‘Why? You think I can’t bring you down myself? I’m not that weak okay. Come , we have to go back before your wound get worse.’ I pulled him slowly on my back before stood up slowly. Okay , he was kind of heavy but my guilt was heavier.

‘Boo Seungkwan , don’t you think our team will lose this mission?’ He said while hold onto me tightly. ‘I don’t care if we lose or not. I can’t ignore my team member safety and be the bad leader. You are more important than winning the mission to me. So , don’t move too much or else I might drop you on the ground and let you die here alone.’ I said. I was guilty for causing this mess to him. He chuckled. ‘Why the hell are you being happy?’ I asked , feeling weird.

‘It just...I think I should get involve in accident so I could get this kind of treatment from you.’ What the hell was he talking about? Being involved in accident is suck! It was not a great experience though. ‘Yeah...if you want to see me die then go involve in accident.’ I should smacked his head when he get better next time. How stupid can he be? He laughed. ‘I’m joking , Boo. You know I can’t live without you. Like I always said , I do really love you , Boo.’ Just when he ended his sentence , both of us arrived at the campsite. I brought him to the coaches dorm. I sat him down on the bench near the dorm and walked to inform the coaches about his injury.

‘What happen , Seungkwan? Your hand was covered with blood. Are you injured?’ Coach Lee asked. I shooked my head. ‘It’s Hansol. We must bring him to the hospital. I think his wound was quite deep.’ I said before walked to Hansol. Ten minutes later , an ambulance arrived. They brought him and Coach Lee to the hospital. I was about to wash my hand when a teacher came to me. ‘How did Hansol injured? He was with you , am I right?’ She asked. I gulped. ‘Actually , I was guilty for his injury. I scared him and make him fell from a tree. I’m sorry.’ I bowed. I am the worst person in whole universe. Boo Seungkwan , you don’t need to scare him like that though.

That night , I kept thinking about him. How should I apologize to him. You just got yourself involved into something big , Boo.


	30. Kiss

The cold wind can be felt. People’s talk can be heard but not too loud. When he opened his eyes , he was greeted by a white ceiling and the smell of medicine. When he decided to continue his sleep , someone opened his room’s door. He grinned while that person doesn’t looked that fine.

[Chwe’s]

I heard someone opened the door. I sat up slowly and grinned when I saw Boo was the one who walked into my room. ‘Hey , come sit here.’ I told him to sit on the chair next to my bed. He shooked his head lightly. ‘I’m fine. Thanks.’ He don’t look so good today. Seemed like he did not get a good sleep. ‘I’m sorry.’ He said out of blue. I looked at him , questioning his action. ‘For your injury , I’m sorry. I was the one who grabbed your leg and make you fell from the tree.’ He said.

I stared deeply into his eyes. Yes , he looked so guilty. He widen his eyes when he heard I sighed. ‘I’m...I’m sure you were really angry at me , right now. I’m so sorry.’ His voice shaken and he was about to cry. ‘I don’t know what to say. Doctor told me that I probably have to let my basketball player title.’ I looked at him , again. He looked so shocked. He gasped before covered his mouth with both of his hands.

‘What? Are you sure?’ He walked slowly towards my bed with tears threaten to fall. I sighed again before took a glanced at him. ‘You know right , the competition was getting near. It’s my last year at school , though.’ I said with a devastated tone. He cried. More like wailing actually. He stopped walking just beside my bed before hugged me tightly while wailing. ‘I’m sorry , Hansol. I’m so sorry. I don’t know things would go worst for you. I...I can told my father to pay for your treatments. I will do anything so you can forgive me.’ He said between his cries.

‘Anything? Are you sure?’ I kept my emotionless tone. He released me from the hug and nodded innnocently. His face was red and his eyes was wet with tears. You were really guilty , huh. I cleared my throat before looking at his face. ‘Okay. I don’t need money or anything else. I just want your love and then , I’m sure I can forgive you.’ I grinned. He wiped his tears before stared at me. ‘My...my love? What the hell , Hansol! Are you kidding me?’ I shooked my head. ‘No. I’m not kidding. I really want your love. That’s it. Nothing more.’ He shut his mouth when he looked at my serious face.

** Two weeks later. **

Boo still came to visit me even I was already transfered to Seoul Hospital. He always brought food that he told his chef to cook. Sometimes , I told him that I want to eat his food or else I would not eat anything. There was a day when he brought the food he cooked himself. Hmm , how should I say it? It was bland. I laughed so hard when he whinned non-stop after I told him the truth. He sulked all day and told me that he will never cook until the day he die. He such a sassy-diva. But , that’s good because he started to become his trueself.

Today , I decided to told him the truth. That I can’t played basketball , it was a lie. His reactions make me wanted to tease him even more. To be truth , the doctor discharged me today. Doctor told me that I can do my usual activities but not too extreme. I just finished my meal when Boo entered my room. He put his bag on the floor and leaned his head on the free space on my bed. He looked so tired and pale. ‘Boo , are you okay?’ He nodded lightly. He raised his head and went to grab something from his bag. He walked back to the chair and sat on it. ‘Here. Your exam result. I’m sorry I came with nothing , today. I was too tired from chasing your homeroom’s teacher to get your result.’ I took the result from his hand and looked it.

‘You did well despite you have to take the exam in hospital. I’m sorry if you not satisfied with your result. It was my fault anyways you can’t go to school.’ He said with guilt in his voice. ‘Boo , actually...I lied when I told that I can’t played basketball anymore. And I was discharged today.’ I said before covered my ears , getting ready for his outburst. ‘Why did you do that?’ He asked while looking at me. I put my hands down and sighed. ‘It was the only way for me to gain your attention. To make you care about me. I purposely took all your time because I don’t want you to have time liking other guys. Because I really love you and I can’t lose you again.’ He sighed.

Suddenly , he hugged me. ‘You’re an idiot okay? I do have time to flirt with other guys but I choose to busy myself with you because it was the only way for me to be near you. To care for you.’ He released me and stared at my face. ‘What do you mean by that?’ He chuckled before sitting infront of me. ‘You sure an idiot. I mean this.’ He kissed my lips. I froze at my spot because I was too shocked. I gained my conciousness when I felt he snaked his arms around my waist. I held his neck and kissed him back. I can felt he was smiling in that kiss.

 


	31. I love you

Everyone stopped what they doing. They stared at the two subjects like it was the most absurb things in the whole universe. When the subjects entered the cafeteria , the students were all flabbergasted. Some of them choked their foods. Some spilled their drinks and some dropped their food tray because of the shock. Even the cafeteria staffs were too shocked looking at the scene.

[Boo’s]

Everyone were looking at us like we were aliens. Some of them stared weirdly and some of them stared fascinatedly. I endured my urge to laugh when I saw my friends all silence and eyes widen. Well , of course they can’t believe it. I was walking to our table while entwined my hand with Hansol. Of course they could not believe that. I sat on my usual place and told Hansol to sit beside me.

‘What?’ I said , emotionless. They were still in awe looking at the scene infront of them. ‘Let me ask you one thing , Boo. Are you dating him? Like for real!’ Hoshi asked. He stared at me , feeling eager to know the answer. I nodded before leaned my head on Hansol’s shoulder. ‘Oh my god! My baby! Finally! I’m crying. Oh my god! Tears coming out for real now. Honey , can you get me the tissue.’ He cried before taking the tissue from Seokmin. He wiped his tears before squealed like crazy.

‘You guys sure making an early-morning surprise. Two weeks without Hansol in school and now , boom! Walking around the school holding hand. Smiling and all like crazy in love couple.’ Mingyu said. All of them nodded , agreeing with him. Everyone congratulated us when Chan came ruining the mood. ‘Why are you here? Still want to take my boyfriend or what?’ I purposely emphasized the word _boyfriend_ loudly for him to hear.

He smirked before high-fived with Hoshi and Hansol. What on earth?! ‘What are you guys doing , right now? Oh Hansol! Did you just high-fived with him? Huh!’ I whinned , earning a set of laughter from twelve of them. ‘Looks like our plan was a success.’ Chan said. They nodded before chuckled at my reaction. I just can’t understand this situation now. ‘Plan? What plan?’ I looked at Hansol , pleading him to tell me the truth.

He grinned before planted a quick kiss on my lips. I blushed when our friends squealed and cheering loudly. ‘Hey. In public , really Hansol? You embarassed me.’ I whinned again before rolled my eyes at him. ‘Chan was Kwon Soonyoung’s cousin. We all made plans to help me courted you. The P.E class , the annoying Chan and fight for place to sleep incidents. All of that was our strategies. I also knew what you told Soonyoung at the river during the camp. And when you told that you can do anything , I took the chance and make you took care of me for 2 weeks. That plan was a success because finally I got you , Boo Seungkwan. Ah! I can’t sleep that night because I was to happy. For the first time , you were the one who kissed me first. Oops! Sorry , Boo.’ He grinned before earning a smacked on his head by me.

‘How dare you , Soon! How can you not telling me this? Luckily , I love Hansol for real. Or else , I will kill every single of you and burn your body to ashes before throw all of you in the sea! Even you , Hansol!’ They laughed their ass off. Hansol stared at me before smiled widely. ‘Don’t smile! I hate you! And...I love you too.’ I said before started to laugh with them.


	32. Epilogue : His Love's Tale

Newspaper was thrown away. The tapped on the table was getting faster and more faster. Remote control was taken and the TV was on. He gulped the water before slammed the bottle hard on the table.

[Boo’s]

This ungrateful bitch! How could he do this to me? How?! After all we have been through for seven years! For freaking seven years! He dumped me for the goddamn basketball and came back to announce his marriage! What?! Marriage?! Now that he had all the fame , he just threw me like that! This kid really got on my nerves! ‘Seungkwan. Hansol Vernon Chwe requested to make his marriage announcement at our hotel.’ What?! My hotel? He’s kidding with me , right?! I took a deep breath , calming my innerself.

‘Okay. Get the Carat Hall ready. I’ll meet you there , Chan.’ I’m about to stand when Soonyoung called me. ‘What?! He wants to meet me? Now? Fine! Tell him to wait there. Huh? Why that elevator? Broke down? Okay , I will. Don’t forget to call the maintanance team to repair it. Like yes! I’m going to kill him the moment I see his face.’ I shouted , startled Lee Chan , my secretary. Poor him. I stood up and ditying my suit before walked out to the elevator.

The elevator stopped at the 15F. The door opened , revealing Joshua and Jeonghan , who stand holding at board with my name on it. _Boo Seungkwan._ The elevator’s door closed. ‘Wait! Hmm...’ Then , the elevator stopped again at 13F. I was greeted by Soonyoung and his husband , Seokmin , who were grinning before saying , ‘Will!’ What the... The door closed again. _Will._ Will what? It stopped again at 11F. This time it was Wonwoo and Mingyu standing with Y O U in their hands. They waved their hands before the door closed again. _You._ I smiled to myself. Will it be marry after this? I was shaking my legs , excitedly. But the elevator doesn’t stopped anymore. What?! No more? How can this be...

I stopped hoping for miracle and waiting my turn to kill that idiot. The elevator arrived at the lobby. The door opened and I saw our friends standing infront of it. If this was his plan to stop me from killing him , he’s wrong! ‘If you guys plan to stop me from meeting and killing Hansol , get ready to accept your fate.’ I said before stormed out the elevator. I am about to walk through my friends when Hansol came out from the crowd of our friends.

‘Good! You ease my job , Hansol. Come here , now! Let me kill you!’ Before I have the chance to smack his head. , he kneeled down infront of me. He took something from his pocket. It was a box. He opened it , revealing a ring. ‘Marry me?’ He said. I gasped and closed my mouth. Wait. _Boo Seungkwan , will you marry me?_ ‘Oh my god! Are you asking me to marry you?’ I was overwhelmed right now. My killing plan was disappeared just like that. ‘What’s with all the marriage announcement , Hansol?’ He still kneeling on the floor.

‘I’m going to announce my marriage with you after this proposal. If you say yes , of course.’ He smiled before looking straight to my eyes and soul. ‘Hansol.’ I called his name. He gulped in nervousness hearing his name. ‘Please stop being an idiot.’ I said. He stared at me in disbelief. ‘Baby. What...’ I cut his words with my hand , gesturing him to shut his mouth. ‘Of course , I will say yes. For godness’s sake , Hansol.’ I smiled before pulled him to stand. He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I chuckled. He released me from the hug before slide the ring to my finger. ‘Hansol! What the hell?! You don’t even know my ring size or what?’ I glared at him.

‘Wait. I’m sure this was on your size. Baby , did you gained weight? Your finger looked chubbier than before.’ This son of goat! ‘What? You blame me? For your information , I lose weight not gained it! Get away!’ I pushed him aside before walked away. All of our friends laughed at the scene. Even my staffs that were at the scene chuckled seeing us. ‘Baby , where are you going?’ He ran after me. I sighed , still walking infront of him. ‘Baby!’ He screamed. I stopped walking. I turned to face him. ‘Honey , I’m going to announce our wedding.’ I said before walking away. I turned around to see him still on his spot. ‘You’re coming or not?!’ I screamed. He grinned before ran to catch up with me.

Three months later.

_BASKETBALL STAR , HANSOL VERNON CHWE’S WEDDING WITH THE WELL KNOWN DIRECTOR OF DIAMOND HOTEL , BOO SEUNGKWAN BROKE ALL THE YOUNG WOMEN AND MEN HEART._

[Chwe’s]

‘You're a famous guy , Hansol.’ He chuckled. I walked to the sofa and sat beside him. ‘You too , baby.’ I said. He smiled before looking at me. I pulled him to my lap before hugging his waist. ‘I can’t believe we going to get married in two days.’ I said while looking at him. ‘Me too. Ah! We don’t miss to invite everyone , right?’ He said. ‘Of couse not.’ I said. By the way , I want to tell you guys about our friends.

Mingyu and Wonwoo got married two months ago and they went back to France after their honeymoon. Mingyu was a chef , who owns a pretigious restaurant in France. While Wonwoo became the fashion designer under a world brand. Kwon Sooyoung and Seokmin , they were the oldest married couple in our group. They got married while they were in college. They still that lovey-dovey couple. All of us often seeking for their love advices including me. Kwon Soonyoung was one the director of Diamond Hotel and Seokmin was the head professor of the music department in Pledis University.

Seungcheol and Jihoon or Woozi , they were the cutest couple among us actually. They kept bickering and eventually , okay with each other a minute later. Actually , I can’t believed that Seungcheol became a prosecutor just like his father. He kept whining that he was having hard time because he was dating a famous vocalist , who kept travelling around the world. Jun was getting married to Minghao for the next four months. He inherited his family’s business and become the youngest billionaire in Asia. While Minghao was a professor at Pledis University in Science Department. He teach Chemistry for freshman-year , Physics for sophomore-year and Biology for senior-year. Well , no one can denied his brain-abilities.

Joshua and Jeonghan had builted a few foundation for the poor , women and childen who being mistreated and many more around the world. On weekend , Joshua will became the priest at their neighbourhood church. Yeah , both of them lives in Los Angeles. Jeonghan kept being an angel , helping people around him to a better life. Lastly , Chan. He worked as Seungkwan’s secretary even he was being pursuaded to take the director position at the hotel. All of us don’t actually know the reason. But , I’m sure he will told us one day. He still not in a relationship but these day , one of the hotel guest kept flirting with him. It was cute and funny looking at his flustered reaction. Chan was still innocent even he was great acting like a bitch throughout our plan.

I felt someone tapped my cheek lightly. It was Boo. ‘What are smiling at?’ He asked. I smiled before shook my head. ‘Nothing.’ I replied. I stared his face and he did the same too. I smiled before kissing him. He returned the kiss. Later , we pulled away. He stared into my eyes. ‘Hansol Vernon Chwe , I love you.’ He said. I stroked his cheek lightly. ‘I love you too , Boo Seungkwan.’ I replied and pulled him into a kiss again. He smiled and tilted his head slightly to deepen our kiss.

 

_To Hansol , this was **His Love’s Tale.** – Seungkwan._

_For Seungkwan , it’s **His Love’s Tale.** – Hansol._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my very first work ever. Sure , it was cliche as shit.  
> Anyways , bye.


End file.
